Between the Shadow & the Soul
by cutelikemurder
Summary: In a world where the Dark Curse was never cast, Regina's finds herself in a prison of time, & Emma finds herself in a gilded cage of duty and privilege. When tragedy strikes, Princess Emma must travel down a dark path with only one person who can guide her, the former Evil Queen. Together they will destroy their enemies & cut a bloody swath through the Enchanted Forest.
1. Part I: 28 Years Ago

**Title:** Part I: The Last 28 Years  
 **A/N:** I got this idea when I was reading "Sheath Her Sword" a wonderful fict by the amazing VioletScented. If you haven't read her stuff, you should. She's brilliant. So I asked her if I could use what I like to call "The Magic Time Cage Thing" and she was awesome enough to let me. This chapter flips back and forth from Regina and Emma's POV. And Mordred is basically my version of Ramsay Snow. Just not a good guy. There's also a little bit of FrozenSwan.

Other notes: I've done some reformatting of this story. I had originally had this in bigger, longer chapters, told through multi POVs. But with each part being on average 10K words in length, I was exhausting myself. So I broke up the each part into smaller chapters with just one POV,. I'll be posting author's notes at the start of a new part unless there's smut in one of the POV chapters, then I'll give a small warning for people that don't want to read that. If it's confusing, just let me know, and I'll try to work out a better system.  
 **Overall Rating:** M/R (For Violence, Death, Destruction, and Eventual Smut)  
 **Chapter Rating:** T/PG-13 (For Death, War... Overall craziness)  
 **Full Summary:** In a world where the Dark Curse was never cast, Regina's finds herself in a prison of time, and Emma finds herself in a gilded cage of duty and privilege. When tragedy strikes the White Kingdom, Princess Emma must travel down a dark path with only one person who can guide her, the former Evil Queen. Together they will destroy their enemies and cut a bloody swath through the Enchanted Forest.  
 **Chapter** ** **Summary** : **The story of how this world came to be. Set during the flashback during Cricket Game. Canon divergence from there.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, universes or situations. They belong to Disney, ABC etc, etc. I claim no rights to copyrighted material and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

" _Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the Darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."  
_ ― Terry Pratchett, Reaper Man

" _Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."  
_ ― Stephen King

* * *

 _ **Twenty-Eight Years Ago**_

 **Regina**

"You tricked me."

Regina couldn't believe it. Snow had gotten the best of her. But how? How could she have been so stupid? Why didn't she see this coming? She should of. The Evil Queen thought she knew how Snow operated. But the princess had surprised her. Caught her off guard. Again, the only question had been, 'How?'

"It wasn't a trick," Snow said, clinging to her charming prince like he would protect her from the negativity in this tower. "It was a test. One that I had truly hoped you'd pass."

"We wanted to give you a chance to change, Regina," Charming added, consoling his bride-to-be.

Then Snow broke away and faced her, her tone resolute. "Regina, for your crimes, you sentenced to life imprisonment, to live out your days, alone with your misery."

"So long as you're alive in this world, you can't hurt us," Snow's prince told her.

"You saved my life once, and now I've saved yours," Snow whispered. "So we're even."

As the guards seized her, she sneered at the future King and Queen. "This cage won't hold me forever. Once I have my magic back..."

"That's true," Snow agreed, much to Regina's surprise. "The effects of the fairy dust will fade eventually. But you see, Regina, I had the Blue Fairy enchant your cell. Now your cage will be one of time as well as brick and bars. Days will go by, but you Regina will stay just as you are. You will never have your magic back to inflict pain and misery. So long as you are confined to this cell, you will be powerless."

* * *

 **Emma**

They named her Emma. Emma Swan.

She'd inherit the White Kingdom one day. But it was important to Snow that Emma have David's family name.

"She's perfect," David said, looking down at his little girl. Their firstborn. The Crown Princess of the White Kingdom.

Snow smiled, despite how exhausted she was. "She is, isn't she?"

The tiny princess yawned, wiggling around. She looked so fragile. So small. But she was theirs, hers and David's and that is all that Snow ever cared about it. She kissed her little hands and breathed in that wonderful smell that all infants seemed to have, with tears welling in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"Nothing," Snow replied. "I just wish my father and mother were alive to see this."

"Yes, my mother would have adored being a grandmother," David told her. "But they're with us in our hearts. They would have been proud."

"Promise me, David," Snow said. "Promise me, we'll be there for all of the important moments."

The King kissed his Queen on the top of her head. "I promise."


	2. Part I: 18 Years Ago

_**Eighteen Years Ago**_

 **Regina**

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And soon Regina realized she had been in this cell for ten years. Her captors were magnanimous. They treated her well. Far better than many thought she deserved. Not that she ever bothered with the opinions of her lessers. They allowed her visitors until her father's death just a year ago. And though they wouldn't give her permission to attend his funeral, they did fulfill her father's final wish that he be cremated and an urn of his ashes to be given to his daughter.

Now she had no one.

The guards whispered around her; hushed warnings about the infamous Evil Queen. They wouldn't talk to her. They feared her. It was a hollowed existence. Boring and monotonous. And there were days, days like this one, where Regina wished Snow had just let the arrows do their job.

Occasionally, Snow would visit her with her charming prince, who Regina refused to call a king.

"You can put a crown on a shepard, Snow, but it doesn't make him a king," she said. "Your shepherd can't change who he is, no more than a dog can change his spots."

"All people are capable of change, Regina," was Snow's reply. "Some change for the better. Others change for the worse."

The visits became more infrequent when she had her children. A girl, Emma, who had Snow's features and Charming's coloring. And a boy, Leo, whom they named after Snow's father. The boy looked like the Shepherd, save for his hair, dark and wispy like his mother. Regina heard that it was a difficult birth, which left Snow unable to bear any more children.

 **Emma**

"Emma, are you paying attention?"

She hated her lessons. History. Art. Languages. Mathematics. Etiquette. Especially etiquette. When they discovered she and her brother possessed magic, they got them a magic tutor as well. The Blue Fairy was more than willing to help the two young royals gain control over their considerable powers. But Emma longed to be out in the yard with the soldiers. She wanted to learn how to handle a sword, to be a warrior. Not like the some of the other princes and princesses that she knew. Vapid little idiots that wielded their status against people they perceived to be their lessers.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" she asked.

Her tutored sighed. "Princess Emma, you are the heir to the White Throne. You may think my lessons are a waste of time, but you have-"

"…a duty to my kingdom and my subjects…" she finished, rolling her eyes. "I wish I wasn't a princess."

"My mother used to say," the tutor began. "That if wishes were horses, then beggars would ride, your Highness."

She looked up from the book opened before her and met her tutors gaze with muted rage. "With all due respect, sir, your mother wasn't a princess."

By the afternoon, her parents had gotten wind of how her lessons were going. And they were not happy. Well her mother wasn't happy. Her father, who usually deferred to her mother on these things, waited to gage Snow's reaction.

"Emma, you cannot talk to your tutors this way," she said over their midday meal.

"Why not? They're idiots and I'm tired of these boring lessons," the princess told her.

"Emma…" her father chided. "Don't argue with your mother."

"You are the princess of the White Kingdom," her mother began. "You have-"

"…a duty to my kingdom and my subjects…" she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I know. You know why I know? Because someone tells me that every day. I can't go a single second without being reminded of my duty and how grateful I should be to be born a princess. Have you ever met the other princesses? They're vapid idiots, concerned only with how pretty their dresses are, or daydreaming about marrying some idiot prince and having his idiot children."

Snow frowned. "Don't you want to marry a prince someday?"

Emma scoffed, her face twisting in disgust. "No. I want to be something more than some brood sow for some royal. I want to make a mark on the world. Not just rule a kingdom."

Snow glanced at David who threw up his hands. "You're the one that wanted a daughter."

Her mother glared at him and he went silent. Though Emma could see his eyes shining with mirth. Her brother Leo's too. At least someone thought this was funny.

"Leo, at least your lessons are going well," Snow commented.

Emma's younger brother, a lad of seven, smiled with a happy nod. "Yes, very much so. I think history is my favorite."

The princess rolled her eyes and muttered, "Kiss-ass."

"Emma!" her mother exclaimed. "Apologize to your brother."

"I'm sorry, Leo."

"It's alright, Emma," Leo said. He was quick to forgiveness. Unlike his sister who could hold a grudge until the end of time. She liked that about him. But it was just another reminder of how she didn't belong.

They didn't speak anymore about it until Emma was about to turn in for the night. She found her mother in her chambers, sitting on her bed, her brow furrowed with concern.

Her mother was breathtakingly beautiful. Dark hair, dark emerald eyes. Emma knew even now, that while she was her mother's daughter, she'd never be a woman like her mother. Snow was graceful under pressure, wise, and kind. Emma was gawky, impulsive, and tactless.

"Mother," Emma greeted with a nod.

"Emma, dear. I wanted to speak with you."

She figured as much. Though she wondered why her father wasn't here. Probably because Emma had David wrapped around her finger. Whatever she wanted, he'd give it to her. And sometimes that caused a rift between her parents. Because while David wanted to give their children everything he didn't have as a child, Snow wanted their children not to grow up to be spoiled, bratty royals.

Emma sat down next to her mother and waited for the lecture to begin.

"We need to talk about what happened today."

"I've already said sorry to Leo," Emma said. "He knows I didn't mean it."

"That's not actually what I wanted to talk about," Snow told her.

"Oh?" Now, Emma was curious and worried. Was she in trouble? It seemed it was always in hot water with her parents.

"Emma, I know how hard it is to be the heir to a kingdom," her mother began. "I know the kind of pressure you're under. And I'm sorry I have to ask so much of you."

Okay, now Emma was officially worried. What was her mother trying to say?

"But, my dear, sweet, precious girl, I ask these things of you because when you are Queen, I sadly won't be here to guide you. It's a great tragedy that a queen cannot see her children crowned. I want to make sure that you're ready. Because I wasn't. I lost both of my parents so young. I didn't know the first thing about being a queen. I push you because I know what you'll face."

Emma leaned against her mother, resting her head on her shoulder. She couldn't imagine a world without her parents. They were a shining beacon in her life. Yes, they didn't always get along. But Emma needed them. She loved them.

"I'm sorry, mom," the princess said.

"Don't be sorry," her mother told her, putting a loving arm around her shoulders. "Just know that all I do, I do with your best interests at heart. That being said, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't ensure that weren't doing something that you enjoyed?"

"What are you saying, mom?" Emma asked.

"I'm saying that tomorrow you meet with the Master-At-Arms to begin weapons training. At dawn, Emma. Sir Lancelot does not tolerate tardiness. Even from a princess," Snow replied with a warm smile.

The Princess grinned wide, throwing her arms around her mother with glee. "Thank you, mom. Thank you, so much."


	3. Part I: 12 Years Ago

_**Twelve Years Ago**_

 **Regina**

"Emma, we're not supposed to be here. Father said..."

"Father says a lot of things, Leo…"

 _Interesting…_ Regina thought with her nose in a book. Sixteen years she had been in this cage, declawed and so utterly weary of these dull days. She could use some fun. Scaring Snow's little ones seemed like it might be a reprieve from her perpetual boredom.

The voices drew nearer and the boy became more panic.

"Emma, she's the Evil Queen. She tried to kill our parents."

"Do want to be a knight someday, Leo?"

"You know I do."

"Knights are brave, fearless. If you can't face a powerless witch, then how are supposed to fight for our kingdom."

"Your kingdom. You're the heir."

Regina heard the girl groan. "Don't remind me. Now come on."

The Evil Queen, though she didn't appreciate being called a 'powerless witch,' did admire someone who had enough courage to face her. She had wondered what kind of children Snow would bring into this world. Her father had been a simple man who doted on his only child. And for that Snow had been spoiled and pretentious. Regina would never tell this to her face, but perhaps killing Leopold had done her a great service. She would have grown up to be a monarch unfit to rule, just like her idiot father.

Regina turned her back to her cell door, peering out of the stain-glass window. The door creaked open and she heard the trepidacious footsteps of Snow's children slowly approach her cell.

"Leo, stop shaking," the girl hissed. "If you want to turn back, go. But if you tell our parents…"

"I wouldn't, Emma!" the boy proclaimed. "I'm just scared. You've heard the stories. You know what she's done."

"Don't be scared," she told her brother. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far, Princess…" Regina said, gracefully turning in her seat. "I am the Evil Queen after all."

The boy gasped, and hide behind his sister. But the girl eyed her curiously and then scoffed. "You were the Evil Queen. You don't have any title, besides villain now."

She had inherited her mother's beauty, but the fire was all her own. Emma met Regina's gaze with her head held high, green eyes burning into her. She even ventured to take a step forward. And then another. And another until she was almost flush with the bars of Regina's cell.

"You don't scare me," Emma told her.

Regina smirked. "I don't, do I, your Highness? You are either foolish or brave." She glanced at the girl's younger brother. "Your brother seems quite terrified of me."

"Leo's always been the smart one," Emma quipped.

"So you admit that you are foolish."

The princess shrugged. "To be brave, you have to be a little foolish. Caution stems from intelligence. And as I've said, Leo has more sense than I do."

"An honest royal..." Regina said. "Interesting."

"Our parents are honest," Leo told her.

Regina shook her head. "Your parents are kind. There is a difference."

"Kind enough to spare you," Emma shot back.

The former Evil Queen eyed the Princess again. She didn't believe that. Emma couldn't believe that. "This was no kindness, Princess. This is a fate worse than death."

"Emma! Leo!"

Regina smiled. "It seems like our time is up, my dear royals. Until we meet again."

Just then Charming and Snow burst through the door with a small squad of guards. They looked older than her now. Seasoned. Charming was even beginning to gray at his temples. But Snow had grown into the beauty that her mother had once been. Cultured, refined, regal even. She was every bit a queen now. However, neither looked too pleased with their children.

"Emma, Leo, how many times do we have to tell you, this tower is forbidden to both of you," Snow chided.

"It's dangerous," Charming added. "She's dangerous."

Regina chuckled. "I'm as harmless as a dormouse. You both saw to that nicely."

Snow glared at her. "We both know that is far from the truth, Regina." Then she turned to her children. "Which one of you decided that it was a good idea to come up here?"

"I'm sorry," Leo said quickly. "I was curious. Emma told me not to go."

Charming didn't seem convinced. "Nice try, son. But we both know this was Emma's doing."

The princess rolled her eyes. "I am the heir to the throne. I should be able to go where I please."

Snow sighed. "Emma, you may be next in line. But the crown you stand to inherit isn't a free ticket to do as you wish."

"But..."

"Don't talk back to your mother," Charming told her. "Now, go. You've missed half of your days lessons already."

"Does that mean we get to skip history and go see the Master-at-Arms?" Leo asked, hopefully. Snow shot both of her children a hard look and Leo deflated. "I guess not."

"You guessed right," Snow confirmed. "Now go. Or it'll be a week before either of you hold a sword in your hands again."

"Goodbye, young royals," Regina called. "Until we meet again."

Leo scurried off. But Emma lingered, watching her as she left. _Interesting, indeed…_ Regina thought. A child of Snow's intrigued by the Darkness. Now she had seen everything.

"What did you say to my children?" Snow demanded.

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "We talked about the weather, your highness."

"Majesty…" Charming told her. "She is Queen now."

"Is she now?" Regina asked. "It must have slipped my mind. Apologies, your Majesty. My mind must be growing feeble inside my cage."

Snow didn't respond, she turned to the guards. "No one is to come here without my express consent. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your Majesty," the guard said.

Then they were gone.

And Regina… she was alone.

 **Emma**

"Keep your guard up."

Lancelot was the only one of her tutors that she liked. He didn't treat her like a royal, or a just another silly little girl who wanted to play with swords. She was a soldier to him. He didn't handle her with kid gloves. And when she fell he just told her to get back up.

"They're going to underestimate you, Emma," he said as they danced around each other. "They'll think of you just another royal, a woman, a simple little girl with simple tastes. They'll want to finish the fight quickly. Their egos won't allow them to draw out a fight with a woman. They'll use their strength, wearing themselves out quickly. You will use their pride against them. Utilizing your speed and agility to wear them down."

He swung his sword at her head and Emma rolled under the attack, springing to her feet, her sword at the ready.

"Good," Lancelot said.

Six years they had been training almost every morning. And it was the only thing that came easy to her. Not history, not art, not even magic, as powerful as she was. But this. Life was simpler when she had a sword in her hands.

They went back and forth. He'd attack and she'd parry each blow as if her life depended on it. And maybe it did. Lancelot didn't pull his swings. And Emma had the scars to prove it. "Scars are a lesson," he had once told her. "And each lesson makes us better."

After a while she managed to unsword him with a flourish, tripping him up so he fell on his back. Emma smiled, sheathing her sword, before she offered him a hand up. Lancelot chuckled and accepted the help.

" _Very_ good, your Highness," he said.

"Thank you, sir," she replied. Her eyes drifted up to Regina's cell window. And she saw the alluring, mysterious, and dangerous brunette looking down at the courtyard. Emma grinned, bowing to the prisoner, who shook her head and turned away. The Princess sighed.

Lancelot laughed and patted Emma on the back. "Take it from me, Highness, a woman like that will only bring you trouble."

He looked like he would have said more but just as he went to open his mouth, her father, brother, and the Master of the Hunt, a man named Graham, walked up to greet them.

"My daughter isn't giving you too much trouble, is she?" the King asked.

"Not at all, your Majesty," Lancelot replied. "But I'm afraid that soon she won't need me."

"Well, she takes after her father," David said. Everyone bit back laughter. "Hey, I'm a good swordsman."

"Your Majesty, that is true," Graham told him. "But I've seen the Princess best four out of your five best knights."

Leo nodded. "Sorry, father."

The King grinned. "It's just as well. So, Emma, I was bringing your brother out on a hunt. Would you like to join us?"

"But my lessons," Emma said.

"I've already spoke to your mother, she's allowing me some time with my two favorite children."


	4. Part I: 10 Years Ago

_**Ten Years Ago**_

 **Regina**

There must be a ball. Something grand and important. As far as Regina witnessed from her cell, Snow and David weren't big on showy, formal events. They lived simply, having a ball only once a year. Regina had even heard whispers that they even invited the peasants to eat, drink, and be merry. Regina only wished she could be there to see these nobles cavorting with peasants.

She could see banners with a golden yellow stylized crocus, emblazoned on a background that was purple on the left half and green on the right half. Arendelle, Regina's mind supplied. The Frozen Kingdom had come to the Enchanted Forest. It wasn't the only kingdom to pay Snow and her shepherd a visit. Regina could see a half-dozen royal banners. She saw the banner of the Maritime Kingdom, a crowned golden hippocampus on a red background. Then there was the Golden Kingdom's banner, a yellow sun on a blood red background on one side and red three symbols of Cerberus over a yellow background on the other. She also saw the Northern Kingdom's banner, a white and gold crest with a midnight blue bend in the middle. Then there was a banner with a white triquetra emblazoned on a grass green field. Regina didn't know which kingdom it belonged to. Lastly she saw a crowned white dragon over a royal red field. Camelot. The Broken Kingdom.

The Evil Queen had heard whispers that the princess had come of age and the two idiots were trying to find a suitable match for her. She had also heard rumors that Emma had refused all of their prospects.

She wondered if the princess would find True Love as her parents had. Or would she be forced into a loveless and cold marriage like Regina had found herself in when she was around the girl's age.

 _I take it back._ Regina thought. _That is a fate worse than death._

"Shouldn't you be greeting your guests, Princess?" Regina asked, her back to her cell door, so Emma couldn't see how her lips had curled up in a devilish grin. Though it was possible she could "hear" the smile in her voice.

The Princess sighed. "One of the benefits of being the Crown Princess of the White Kingdom is that you can be fashionably late to your own ball."

Regina chuckled at that, finally turning to face Emma, who was surprisingly in a dress. A flowing white dress with blue accents. Her golden locks were styled up, keeping it out of her face. And she was wearing makeup. It appeared a lot had changed in the last years. And yet, some things had stayed the same. Because the princess looked utterly displeased with her garment and the way they had painted her up.

"Pretty dress," Regina commented.

Emma looked down at the thing and shrugged. "I would have preferred armor, or a simple doublet with a pair of pants. But my mother thinks that might send the wrong impression."

"Yes, mothers can be a tad overbearing at times," the Evil Queen said.

"You would know better than most," Emma replied.

Regina looked at the Princess, her eyebrow cocked in a quizzical expression. What did Emma know about her mother? And how could she possibly understand? "What do you know of it, Princess?"

"I know a lot more than you'd be willing to admit," Emma told her. "Your mother was to be married to my grandfather. But my grandmother exposed a secret and Leopold married Eva instead. After her death, your mother groomed you for the throne, pushing a man at least twice your age on you. A man who did not love you. A man you could not love. You killed him some years later, vowing to kill my mother because she was partially responsible for your fate."

"She couldn't keep a secret," Regina admitted.

"And that cost you your freedom," Emma acknowledged.

"What are you doing here?" the Evil Queen asked, if only to change the subject. She didn't want to relive losing Daniel again. It brought back too many painful memories and plagued her mind with a barrage of 'What ifs.'

Emma flashed a goofy, lopsided grin. "Isn't it obvious, your Majesty?"

"It's been years since I was last called by my honorific." Regina's grin widened. "So, are you hiding, your Highness? Not up for a fancy party in your honor?"

"Not really my style," Emma replied. "I prefer the kind of events that require less formal attire… Or none at all."

The Princess was leering at Regina. Well, perhaps not leering. Admiring, maybe. It had been nearly twenty years since that happened. And it intrigued her. It also unnerved her. Still she smirked. "My you are a playful thing, aren't you?"

"It's one of my more admirable traits," Emma joked, reaching into her cleavage and pulled out a small flask. She took a swig and offered it to Regina. "Rum?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't do rum."

Emma opened her mouth and then closed it. She gave herself a moment, rethinking what she was about to say before she spoke. "Come on, have a drink with me. Help me celebrate the end of my freedom. What little I had to begin with."

The brunette looked at her questioningly and then reached out, taking the flask from Emma. Their fingers touched for a moment. And Regina couldn't explain it. It was electric. She ignored it and pulled away, sipping the vile liquor before she passed it back. "Disgusting."

The Princess chuckled. "It grows on you."

"Let's hope not," Regina replied. "So this ball…?"

"It's to help me find a husband," Emma told her. "My mother marries a shepherd for the sake of true love but I'm meant to forge an alliance by finding some idiot prince."

"Then don't do it," Regina said. "Don't let anyone force you into something you don't want for yourself."

Emma laughed, taking a nip of her rum. "Easier said than done, your Majesty. But thank you for this. One last small rebellion before I'm trapped by my title and duty."

The Princess turned to leave but Regina called after her. "Emma, wait."

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Don't make it easy for the bastards, Princess. Make them work for it."

Emma flashed a brilliant smile and with a nod she said, "I don't intend to go down without a fight, Regina."

 **Emma**

"Queen Abigail and King Frederick of the Golden Kingdom, and their children, Prince Evander, and Princesses Zoe, and Marigold."

Emma hated these things. All of the pomp and flash. It just seemed dishonest to her. She sat to the right of her of mother on a raised dais in the throne room, her father and brother sitting on the other side of her mother. They were all dressed in their finery, with warm, welcoming smiles. Except for Emma who was trying really hard not to appear like she despised every second she was trapped here.

Prince Evander strode forward and bowed to Snow and David. "Thank you for opening your home to us, your Majesties. And Princess Emma you are a vision. I hope you would honor me with a dance this evening."

Emma nodded. "Of course, Prince Evander. But you mistake me, for the honor will be all mine."

"King Eric and Queen Ariel of the Maritime Kingdom and their children, Princess Melody, and Prince Pontus."

Pontus was a boy no older than ten but he was here nonetheless. Why? Emma didn't know. He walked up, timidly, and bowed to Emma's parents. The little boy tried to speak but his words failed him.

"Forgive my brother. This is his first ball," Melody said. "Princess Emma, it's been too long."

"Princess Melody, I hope you will stay for a few days," Emma replied. "We need catch up."

"King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of Camelot, and their son, the Crown Prince Mordred."

Emma took a deep breath. Camelot wanted to forge a lasting alliance. Arthur had been insistent that this could only be achieved through a marriage pact. Emma, herself, didn't like the man. Something about him seemed off. The same with his queen. His son was no better. Emma remember him as a young boy, cruel with a sinister glint to his eyes. And when his gaze set upon her it made her skin crawl.

"Princess, you've grown more beautiful since we've last met," he said. "I look forward to spending time with you this evening."

Emma took a deep breath and let it out, grateful that rum was coursing through her. Then she forced herself to smile. "It will be my pleasure, Prince Mordred."

He grinned. "I assure, my dear princess the pleasure is all mine."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and her sister Princess Anna, and her husband the Lord Kristoff."

Emma had seen beauty before. But Elsa was breathtaking. Golden looks, piercing icy blue eyes, and flawless pale skin. She was wearing a long sky blue gown. But it wasn't gaudy or garish. She looked lovely.

"Queen Snow and King David, thank you so much for inviting my family to your wonderful kingdom," she said softly.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," Snow told her. "I grieved when I heard of your parents' deaths."

Elsa nodded. "Arendelle lost two great rulers too soon."

"But gained a queen that will continue on in their name," Emma said.

Elsa blushed. "You flatter me, Princess."

Emma smiled. _You haven't seen anything yet._

The ball went on and Emma danced with princes and the sons of nobles. Evander wasn't that bad. He was here out of obligation mostly. Or at least that's what he told her. Their parents were old friends and allies. So she felt comfortable with him. There wasn't this pressure of being the perfect princess. She could just be Emma.

"Be careful with Mordred, Emma," he finally said as the song ended and the prince in question eyed them from one side of the grand hall.

"The Crown Prince of Camelot doesn't scare me," she told him.

Evander gave her a pointed look. "He should scare you, Emma. He terrifies me."

"Don't worry about me," she said. "I'll be fine. I promise."

She danced with Prince Mordred after that. They jumped from trivial topic to trivial topic. Hunting, horses, the weather.

"Did you know that they call Camelot the Broken Kingdom?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I've heard that before," Emma replied.

"It's my father's hope that you and I will mend it," he told her. "And make Camelot whole. Do you think I will have the honor of calling you wife one day?"

Emma's eyes widened. This was really happening. Or it might. But still, the possibility was very real. And she didn't know how to answer that question. It was up to her parents, and his. "Um… I… Well… I… ah… don't know."

Mordred flashed a brilliant smile. Emma suspected that would have worked on other people. But she noticed how the smile never reached his eyes. "Are there such a thing as pre-pre-wedding jitters, my dear princess?"

"Maybe…" she said. "I don't know."

"Does your heart belong to another?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly. It's just I like my freedom. I don't wish to be just some King's Queen. When I do rule and should I take a partner I want us to be equals."

"And you think that as the Queen of Camelot, you'll be second to me?" Mordred asked.

"Camelot's not known for allowing men and women to be equals," Emma told him. "Your father has 12 seats on his round table and yet none are seated by women. Camelot must have capable knights both male and female alike."

"Camelot actually forbids women from fighting. But that's something you and I can change once we rule."

"So you say," she replied and then politely excused herself.

She couldn't get away fast enough. It was like all of the air had been sucked out of the grand hall. She couldn't believe. Emma could barely think. She needed some fresh air. She needed to be under the stars with the moon hanging overhead.

In her rush to find an elsewhere to be Emma didn't look where she was going and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry," Emma said quickly until she got a good look at her victim. "Queen Elsa? My apologies, I didn't see you, your Majesty."

The young queen smiled, straightening out her gown. "It's quite alright, Princess. And it's Elsa."

Emma grinned, softly. "Call me Emma."

"Had enough of the ball?" Elsa asked.

The Princess shrugged. "Grand parties aren't for me. I was going to go for walk. Would you like to join me?"

"I think I would like that very much."

They walked around the castle grounds, talking about everything and nothing at all. It was easy. Simple. And Emma found that she felt relaxed for the first time tonight. There were no burdens of duty, no obligations to her crown and her parents. And of course, Mordred wasn't anywhere in sight. In fact Emma hadn't seen a guard in sometime either. And before she knew it, the Princess had brought Elsa to her favorite part in on the castle grounds.

It was the Royal Gardens. When she was a little girl she used to come out here to hide or climb the large apple tree that for some reason Snow never got rid of.

"An apple tree… Why is it here?" Elsa asked.

"It belonged to someone that saved my mother's life when she was just a young girl," Emma told her. She didn't say that it was Regina's. She doubted people would understand why her mother kept a tree that once belonged to the Evil Queen. Emma actually didn't know herself, but she suspected it was here as a reminder of the person that Regina was, the young lady that had saved her life. So she would remember that evil isn't born but made.

"It's lovely," Elsa said.

"Not as lovely as you, your Majesty," Emma whispered.

The young queen blushed and she counted that as a small victory. Still there was no telling if Elsa preferred the company of women as Emma did. Until she spoke, her eyes fixed to the ground. "You… well… you're quite lovely as well, your Highness."

There it was. Another opportunity for a small rebellion. A way to stay true to herself. Emma closed the short distance between them. She looked into beautiful icy blue eyes, her gaze dipping to plump, pink lips.

"Your Majesty, I want to kiss you," Emma confessed. "May I?"

Elsa nodded. "I would like that, yes."

It was just a light brush of lips. It raised the hairs on her skin and made her heart race. But it also felt right. Not like True Love's Kiss or anything like that. But there was a certain kind of magic in this. Like she was made for it. Elsa leaned into the kiss. Emma wrapped an arm around her waist as one hand threaded through her golden locks, pulling the young Queen against her, deepening the kiss.

And then Emma heard it. Someone walking toward the gardens. Elsa pulled away and Emma tried not to feel rejected by the gesture as she looked around for the intruder and saw Prince Mordred staring back at her. Before she could explain he ran off.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said.

"Don't be," Emma told her. "Don't be, Elsa."

But there was a sense of dread that settled in her gut. Something wasn't right about this. And Emma couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault. That was confirmed when her mother received word from the Broken Kingdom. War was declared. And again, it was all Emma's fault.


	5. Part I: 5 Years Ago

_**Five Years Ago**_

 **Emma**

It took five years for the war to reach the castle gates. Five years of hearing reports of battles won and lost. Five years of families being torn apart by death and destruction. The White Kingdom was devastated by the war. They had already lost so much. And Emma knew this was her fault. If she had just done her duty… If only she hadn't been so careless… If only she had been the perfect princess her parents wanted her to be…

If only… she hadn't been born the way she was.

Her mother and father were sitting in the war room with their council. Lancelot, Red, Jiminy Cricket, Grumpy, Sleepy, Doc, and Graham were discussing their options, with Leo, and Emma there to watch and observe. So far it was split. Some wanted to offer terms of surrender, others thought that retreating was the best move, and the rest wanted to stay and fight for their home.

Emma still couldn't help but think it was her fault. Her brother must have sensed that because he leaned over and quickly offered his own theory as to why war was being waged against them.

"Arthur wanted to expand his kingdom. It would have happened either way, Emma," he whispered.

She studied her brother for a moment. He was a young man of 21 years now. And if it wasn't for his dark features he could have been mistaken as their father's clone. And yet, they also couldn't be more different in demeanor. David wanted to fight. Leo thought that going into hiding was their best chance at survival.

"Thank you, little brother," Emma said softly. But she still didn't feel any better about any of this, so she stood and offered her own plan. "Mom, dad, you should take Leo and run. I'll stay behind. At best they'll take me as a hostage and that'll buy us some time to regroup and win back our kingdom. At worse… I'll be forced into a marriage with Mordred to legitimize Arthur's conquest but it will still buy you the time you need to fall back and recover."

Snow blinked at her in surprise. And David didn't look too happy with her plan.

"No, Emma," her mother replied. "If anything you'll take Leo away from here when Arthur breaks through the gate. Follow Graham and Red into the Wolfwood where you and your brother will be safe."

"But mom, this is all my fault. I should be-"

"You think this is your fault?" David asked and when she nodded, he continued. "You're not to blame for this, Emma. This is Arthur's doing. His lust for power and our blindness to the kind of woman you are led us here."

"But-"

Her mother interrupted her this time. "Emma, your father is right. If we hadn't been so forceful, we would have noticed how special you are. And because of that, we offered you to a prince to seal an alliance. the Once and Future King would have found a way to break anyway." Then the queen addressed her council. "We will stay and fight. Lancelot make sure that your men are ready. Grumpy, are the dwarves with us?"

"'Til the end, sister," he said.

Snow nodded with a soft smile before she turned to the Master of the Hunt. "Protect them," she said. "Protect them as you once protected me."

Graham bowed his head. "It shall be done, your Majesty."

There was a loud banging at the gates and the sounds of cannons. Emma tensed, and Leo reached out to take her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and looked at her with watery blue eyes. Her father's eyes. Full of compassion and understanding.

"Emma, whatever happens, none of it is your fault."

Just then, a soldier burst through the doors.

"Arthur's army has breached the-"

He fell to his knees with an arrow in his back and Arthur and his son strode through the doors. The king was all business but his son looked gleeful, even with his blood stained face. The Knights of the Round were behind him, swords at the ready as her mother's council sprung into action. Emma went for her weapons, as did everyone else.

"You have lost Snow White," Arthur said. "Surrender and I will spare the lives of your children."

"Graham…" David hissed.

And the Master of the Hunt nodded and tried to usher the young royals out. But Emma fought him. She wasn't going anywhere. Not without her mother and father. And Lancelot seemed to know that because he called the guards to him, turning Snow and David. "Go," he said. "So long as even one of your lives, the dream of this kingdom survives."

Red ushered the king and queen out behind Emma, Leo, and Graham as Lancelot, their knights, and the dwarves held off their advance. The princess heard the clash of steel meeting steel, Arthur taunting Lancelot, and Mordred's laughter. It followed them through the halls and they tried to make their escape.

"How did they make it through our defences?" Snow posed the question to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Red said. "But I don't think we should stick around to ask them."

"This castle…" the Queen began.

But the King stopped her. "We won this castle back once. We can do it again. But only if we survive this night."

That was easier said than done. Arthur's soldiers were everywhere. And the cannon blasts were getting closer. Emma could feel the ground quake underneath them as walls shook and crumbled from the ongoing barrage. None of this seemed right. And it was all Emma's fault.

"We have to take the secret passage out, through the lower chambers into the catacombs," Snow said.

Their kingdom was on fire. The halls that Leo and Emma took their first steps were crumbling around them. Their home was being reduced to cinders and ash. And there was nothing they could do about it.

Emma could hear the screamings of the dying echo in the halls and the boots of their murderers stomping on the marble drawing closer and closer to her family.

"After them!" Arthur cried. "Don't let the royal family escape!"

"Allow me, your Majesty," one of the knights said.

"Urgh!" David yelped crashing to the floor with crossbow bolts in his back.

There was so much blood and Leo's eyes widened at the sight of it. Emma told him to look away and to run. They were almost to the entrance to the lower chambers. If they could get there and bar the doors, it could buy them enough time to escape.

"David!" Snow yelled.

Graham rushed the King's side and helped him up, practically dragging him through the heavy wooden doors.

"Leo help me with this," Emma said, dragging the large door brace allow. Her little brother nodded and they lifted the wooden slab and slid it into the metal hooks as Snow looked after their father.

"It's bad, Snow," David admitted.

"It's not," Snow said. "Just a scratch."

The King chuckled. "You were always a terrible liar. You should go. Escape with our children."

Snow shook her head. "I won't leave you."

"Then we'll all stay," Leo said. "We can fight."

Arthur and his men were ramming the doors. Emma didn't know how long they had. She just knew that for once her and her brother were in agreement. Either they were all walking out of here. Or they would all die here.

But Snow had other ideas. "My dear children, you are the beacon of hope for this kingdom. Red… Graham… Save them."

"No. They'll kill you," Emma

"Emma, don't argue with your mother," her father said. "We love you both. We always will. Now go."

"Snow…" Red breathed.

"I've always honored our friendship," the Queen said, readying her bow. "I'll kill every single one of those bastards that comes through that door to buy you time to get them to safety."

"Mother, no!" Emma yelled, charging forward. But Graham caught her by the waist. "No! Mom! Don't do this!"

Her mother met her gaze with tears in her eyes. "No matter what happens. Don't blame yourself, Emma."

"Emma, we have to go!" Red yelled, as Graham dragged the Princess through the secret passage to the lower chambers.

The trek through the catacombs fairly simple. And Emma knew the tunnels well enough. She and Leo used to play in them, despite being told not to. Everyone was quiet and Emma cried silently as they made their escape. She swore revenge on the Broken Kingdom then. She'd see to it that Arthur and his son paid for what they did to her family.

"Emma, we're going to get through this," Leo said. "We just have to be strong."

"I don't feel strong," Emma replied. "I don't feel anything."

"Come with me," Graham told them both as Red covered their rear. They made outside the castle walls and found some horses who had belonged to fallen knights. It looked like they would make it to safety. But her brother had other plans.

"All four of us won't make it to the Wolfswood," he said. "Not without being tracked."

"But your mother said…" Graham began.

"My mother is probably dead. As is my father," he told them plainly. "All that matters now getting Emma to safety. And the Wolfswood is too well known. Arthur would send his knights and slaughter the wolves there and Red's pack too. Emma and I would never forgive ourselves if something happened to them."

Emma frowned at her brother. "What are you suggesting, Leo?"

"I'm suggesting," he said, "that I stay behind and offer terms. While you consolidate power and plan for an assault."

"No, Arthur will kill you," Emma told him.

Leo shook his head. "He'll need me to legitimize his rule here. I'll tell him that you died and surrender. You will ride as fast and as far away from here. You will tell no one who you are or where you're going. And then when the time comes you will return and claim what is rightfully yours, Emma."

"Leo, I can't," she said. "I can't leave you."

"Emma, sister… You've protected me my whole life. Now it's my turn."

Graham stepped forward. "I'll stay with him. So at least he has one person he can trust within the castle. Red can go back to the Wolfswood and gather support until you're ready to return."

"Emma," Leo said, "this is the only way. You once said that I was the smart one. Trust me now. Please. And live."

The Princess took a deep breath and let it out. Then she nodded. Though she didn't like this plan, it also didn't seem like she could talk her brother out of this. And now, she may lose her whole family in one night. Emma approached one of the horses. She cooed at the gentle beast, silently asking for it's forgiveness before she reached into it's chest, pulled out it's heart, and crushed it, watching the horse fall to the ground dead without some much as a death rattle. She put the ashes into a small pouch on her belt and handed the pouch to her brother who stared at her baffled.

The Blue Fairy only taught them Light Magic. Leo was a natural, he had a knack for it. But Emma it seemed could use both. She once asked to be able to explore it, to try and find a way to harness the Darkness so she could use it for good. But her parents and the her magic tutor forbade her from such pursuits. So naturally she got her hands on Cora and Regina's journals. It was through though books that she was able to find a way to call upon Dark Magic. Though she had taken a heart before this was the first time she had crushed one in her hands.

"You killed me," she told Leo, pointedly. "You killed me for bringing this hell upon us. And through my body in the river."

Leo nodded. "Come back to us, Emma. Come back and liberate the kingdom."

"I will."

They embraced one last time and the Princess rode off into the night, going in the opposite direction as Red did to parts unknown.

 **Regina**

She woke up to the sound of cannons and the smell of fire. Regina jolted up from her cot and immediately looked outside. The courtyard was ablaze and people were scrambling to the castle gates. She knew what this was. War had come to the White Kingdom.

It was surprising. Queen Snow was a peaceful ruler. Wise in war and fierce in peace. Why would anyone want to go to battle with the person that had defeated the Evil Queen? Though Regina would argue she had defeated herself. But it didn't matter. No one should want to attack the White Kingdom. Especially, unexpectedly.

What had Snow gotten herself into?

A cannon sounded once more and the ball tore through the tower Regina was imprisoned in. The walls shook and crumbled with each cannon blast. She went to the bars of her cell and called for the guard.

"Let me out of here at once!" she ordered. "I'm not going to die like this."

Guard shook his head. "If I let you out the Queen will have my head. To the underworld with you, witch."

He turned to run when a cannonball ripped through the tower and slammed into him, sending the coward flying. He fell near her cell in a hump of viscera and mangled flesh. The smell of gunpowder and blood hung thick in the air around him. A vile mingling of scents. But he also had the keys to her cell door and Regina was determined not to die like this.

"You should have freed me, you fool," she said to his corpse as she retrieved the keys from his belt. She unlocked the cell and took a deep breath before rushing toward the door, flinging it open.

The cannon blasts were deafening. Each serving as a nail in the White Kingdom's coffin. Regina would use the chaos of battle to mask her escape. If she survived. The castle was engulfed in flames. And the wails of the dying were all around her. She made it to the courtyard before she heard anyone that wasn't knocking on death's door.

"The King and Queen are dead," someone called. "Rally behind the princess! Protect the prince!"

"The Princess has fallen! The Prince has told us to lay down our arms!" another shouted.

Regina couldn't believe it. Snow and Charming were dead. She should be reveling at this news. But there was a part of her that was disappointed she had been the one to do it. And another part of her that grieved for the young prince that had been orphaned without anymore family to call his own.

She pushed those thoughts away. And instead used the chaos to escape unnoticed. She had to get to the summer palace. There she would be safe.


	6. Part I: 2 Years Ago

_**Two Years Ago**_

 **Regina**

It had been two years since the White Kingdom had fallen, becoming nothing more than another territory in the ever-growing Kingdom of Camelot. Prince Leopold was named King. But he was nothing more than a vassal of Camelot, a puppet ruler who got to live in exchange for his submission.

In Summer Palace, Regina had been protected by the vast mountains that shielded her petty kingdom. Her subjects, who were so few in number, had to endure harsh winters but war hadn't touched them, because the King of Camelot, a man by the name of Arthur appeared to have no need for it and Leo had forgotten that this once was a part of his family's lands.

Regina was a queen again. But only in name. Her magic, which had long since returned to her like an old friend, and her reputation were the only reasons lesser kingdoms did not dare to cross her. And although she longed for the time where she was a true queen, this was better than the nearly two and half decades she spent locked in a cage.

But she was bored. So very bored.

Occasionally, her oldest friend, Maleficent would visit, with her daughter Lilith. But those visits became few and far between when the old Dragoness became a grandmother to a little hatchling they named Draco. It seemed that the world kept turning while Regina was imprisoned and she was nothing more than a relic of a different time.

With her mortal enemies dead, Regina longed for another fight. Someone to destroy. Or at the very least someone that would make her existence less… vacuous.

"Bored, are we, dearie?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Imp?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend, your Majesty?" he asked.

"We aren't friends," Regina replied. "State your business."

The Dark One laughed, that high pitched ever-so-pleased-with-himself laugh. It was a sound that Regina had grown to hate. Even after all of this time. She hated it. She hated him. If it weren't for Rumple, there was a chance she wouldn't have become a monster. Maybe. Possibly. All Regina had desired in the beginning was freedom. Magic was just supposed to be a means to that end. Nothing more. It was Rumplestiltskin that that offered her up to the Darkness.

What was it that he told her?

" _You see, this is how it is. You think you're the diner at the feast, tasting the offerings. A little love. A little darkness. What you don't realize is, you are the feast. And the Darkness has tasted you… The Darkness likes how you taste, dearie. It doesn't mind the bitter. And now that it started the meal it's gonna finish it. You can no more fly from your fate that can that… swan."_

Well, fuck the Darkness. Fuck fate. And fuck Rumplestiltskin.

"I'll say it again, 'State your business.'" Regina ordered, voice low and threatening. "Or so help me, if there is a way to kill you, I will find it. And I will kill you."

He laughed again and she was close to lighting him up with a few fireballs. She was just tired of this. It had been two and half decades of constantly running around in circles being used by people would were supposed to look out of her. The Dark One. Her mother.

There were two people in this world that had loved her unconditionally. And they were both long dead. Regina had no one. Nothing. And so she was in no mood for games.

But the imp was determined to toy with her. "There's my little monster. I thought she was gone, dearie. What with the deaths of your mortal enemies. But I see her. The Evil Queen wants to be set free."

Regina scoffed. "Freedom? Have you looked around? I am free."

"Are you?"

"Get out."

"You look more and more like your mother the more bitter you become, dearie," he sneered. "But very well, I know when I'm not needed. However, hear me in this and remember it well; there will be a time where you'll need someone like me, your Majesty. And I won't be there help you. I've seen it in a vision. Before it's all over, you'll wish I had survived. 'Til the next time the Darkness finds you."

Then he was gone. And Regina was alone.

 _Fuck you, Dark One. I don't require help from shimmering imps._

 **Emma**

It had taken Emma three years to find what she needed to win back her kingdom. She had heard what happened to the White Kingdom. She heard reports of her brother's rule. 'The Puppet King' they called him with disdain. They all believed he had killed her. Arthur believed it too which is why her brother was still alive. But soon their subjects would know the truth, her brother was a hero. And her parents died so that they could both live to see the moment that their kingdom was taken back from the monsters that sought to steal it in the first place.

Emma couldn't rely on military strength. She had no army to speak off. And even if she did, Arthur's had a superior fighting force. She couldn't rely on her magic either. Because despite how powerful she was, she was just one person. And her light magic couldn't vanquish this darkness by itself. She needed to fight fire with fire. In order to defeat the Darkness, Emma needed to become the Darkness.

Three years of searching and she finally had the tool that she needed to defeat her enemies.

The Dagger of the Dark One.

"Dark One, with this dagger, I summon you," she said, holding the blade in the air.

Nothing happened.

"Rumplestilskin, I summon you. Appear!" she commanded once more.

"So I see you've found my dagger." One moment Emma was alone. The next the Dark One stood before her. He wasn't a man. Not anymore. Whatever he was now, he wasn't a man anymore. He was something else. Something dark. Something powerful. And she needed that power if she was to win back her kingdom.

"Well, what would you have of me dearie?" he asked. "You have the Dagger. And by the rules..."

"I control the Dark One," Emma finished.

He nodded. "So what am I to do for you, dearie?"

The Dark One was so close she could count the little shimmering spots on his face. She looked down at the dagger and then at him. She knew exactly what she wanted.

"I just need you to… die," she replied, thrusting the blade into his chest.

The Dark One's eyes widened in surprise and then he fell to the ground with the dagger still embedded in him.

"This is how it ends…" He chuckled. "The same way it began. Though the roles are reversed. Funny… I always thought it'd be Regina who would finally put me out of my misery."

"Regina?" Emma asked. "The Evil Queen? You know Regina? Where is she?" But he was already gone. She shook him as if that would waken him from his mortal slumber. But he was dead. "Please…" she sobbed. "I need help…"

Emma was wrenched the dagger free and looked at the blade's face. The lettering had changed. Rumplestiltskin's name was gone. And her name had taken it's place.

 _Emma Swan._


	7. Part I: Present Day

_**Present Day**_

"Your Majesty," one of her black riders said as he entered her throne home, kneeling before her. "I bring news."

Regina sighed. "You may speak."

"We captured someone trying to cross into your kingdom, my Queen," he said.

The Evil Queen scoffed. "You bother me with this? Kill the intruder and be done with it."

"But your Majesty," the knight began cautiously. "The prisoner is asking for an audience with you."

"So they wish to die by the hand of royalty," Regina said, rising from her throne. "Very well. I haven't taken someone's heart in years."

She rarely ventured into the catacombs. As Regina usually killed those who crossed her without preamble she had no use of the dungeons there. When she wanted to be alone, sometimes she would roam the catacombs, walking around the dungeons wondering how she would spend the rest of her days. So far she had no clue how she would continue on like this.

As Regina neared the cell of her mystery captive, she dismissed her guards and continued on her own. With her magic she had no need for them. Besides, these days she preferred to murder without an audience of sycophantic followers. They tended to be a bit squeamish, especially when Regina went overboard. Which was often. Well as often as she got to kill someone.

When she approached the cell, she noticed the dark stranger sitting near the back of the cell. A dark hooded cloak hiding their identity. Regina noticed that the captive seemed calm. They weren't crying out for mercy. Nor did they once look up at the sound of Regina's approaching steps.

 _Either they are feeble of mind, or they do not fear the Evil Queen._

If they were fearless in her presence she'd vow to make their final moment truly terrifying. If they were feeble minded then there was no point. She'd kill them and perhaps kill the knight that disturbed her for such a task.

"You've come alone, your Majesty," the stranger finally said, rising to their feet. "You are either foolish or brave."

The cloaked stranger was a woman. Intriguing. Regina drew closer to the bars but still kept her distance, as the stranger walked toward her, her face still hidden by the black hood pulled over her head.

"Who are you?" Regina demanded. "And why ask for me?"

"You don't remember me," the stranger said. "That's a shame. Because I remember you."

It was then the hood was pulled back, revealing a beautiful young woman with shimmering pale skin, and hair the color of white gold. Dark green eyes bore into her, as if she was trying to see into Regina's soul. Suddenly the Evil Queen felt exposed. Who was this person? Why did she look so familiar?

"Emma?" Regina whispered. "They told me you were dead."

"Not dead," Emma replied.

The Evil Queen frowned in confusion. "What have you done to yourself?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Emma asked.

Then it clicked. The golden shimmer to the skin, the dark magic swirling around her. Regina grinned. "Well, that explains why I haven't seen the imp in some time."

"Among other things."

"It doesn't explain why you're here, though. Wouldn't you desire to win your kingdom back?"

"In time, perhaps," Emma said. "For now, I am exactly where I want to be."

* * *

 **Alright. That was the end of Part I: The Last 28 Years. Please review, follow, and/or favorite. If you like my stuff. You can follow me on Tumblr where I am MurderouslyAdorkable. Thanks for the read and your continued support. Up next Part II: Deep into the Darkness Peering**


	8. Part II: Leo

**Title:** Part II: Deep into the Darkness Peering  
 **A/N:** Part Two. This one is the shortest of the chapters. And broken apart between only two POVs. Emma's little brother, Leo. And the Evil Queen, herself, Regina. Enjoy.  
 **Overall Rating:** M/R (For Violence, Death, Destruction, and Eventual Smut)  
 **Chapter Rating:** T/PG-13 (For Death, Violence... Overall craziness)  
 ** **Full Summary:** ** See Part One **  
 **Chapter** ** **Summary**** ** King Leo is dealing with the fall out of his choice to stay behind. The Evil Queen & the Dark One forge an alliance.  
 **Disclaimer:** See Part One **  
**

* * *

" _I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light."  
_ ― Helen Keller

* * *

 **Leo**

"All hail His Majesty Leopold of the House Swan, Fifth of His Name, King of the Enchanted People, Lord of the White Kingdom, Protector of the Enchanted Forest, and Vassal to Camelot."

He was never meant to rule. The second-born. The spare. Not the heir. Every time he sat on the White Throne he felt as though his subjects believed the wrong child of Snow White died that night five years ago. Emma would have been a better ruler. Wise like their mother. Strong like their father. With a fierceness that was all her own. Emma was meant to be Queen of the White Kingdom. This was her throne he sat in and Leo knew it.

However, he had long since given up hope that Emma would return with a glorious army and save them from Arthur's ambitions to rule all. It had been five years and not a word. Not even a rumor of her continued existence. Leo believed that Emma was dead. Just as his parents were dead. And Lancelot. They kept the dwarves alive because they were needed to harvest the pixie dust. Though Arthur was weary of magic, he knew that the pixie dust had it's uses. If he stopped its flow, the fairies would do whatever they could to ensure he lost his hold on the dust mines. It didn't serve in Arthur's best interests to make an enemy of the fairies.

As a puppet king, Leo did what he could to ensure the safety of his people. But his subjects didn't trust him as they trusted his parents. After all they all thought he had killed his sister, using Dark Magic to rip out her heart and crush it into dust. A part of him hated Emma for that. She had made him a villain; a vile power-hungry jealous young prince who committed sororicide and conspired with his parents' murderers to rule the White Kingdom as Arthur's pawn.

On the good days, he wished he had died with his parents. On the bad days, he prayed for Mordred to put him out of his misery.

Leo hadn't had a good day in almost three years.

"I will hear from the petitioners, now, Jiminy," Leo announced, coolly. He wasn't the same person anymore. He wasn't that soft spoken boy whose smile could brighten a room. Leo's light had left him the day he came up with this plan. It took him a long time to realize it. He thought he was doing the right thing, the heroic thing. But Leo was no more a hero than he was a king.

The first petitioner stocky man, older than Leo, but not as tall. He had dark hair, dark eyes, but his skin was pale and his beard was short but unkempt. He wore woolen clothes, frayed at the edges and worn, holey boots. He removed the knitted cap from his head and bowed before the young king.

"Arise, good sir and be heard," Leo urged.

The man nodded, humbly. "I thank you very much, your Majesty. I come here before you because I'm a woodcutter. It's my trade, my lord. Like my father and his father before him. It's how I feed my children."

Leo nodded and gestured for him to continue. But he knew where this was going. A woodcutter would only be here before the king to tell him that he can't cut wood for some reason.

"But for these past months I've been blocked by soldiers from Camelot by order of a prince that isn't from our kingdom. Your mother and father were good rulers. They would have never allowed us to go without even if they needed what we had. They'd find a way."

People around them nodded and audibly agreed with him. Leo held up a hand and asked for silence. "Your name, sir."

"Hansel of the Woodlands," the man replied.

"Hansel," Leo began as he rose from throne and descended the dais to join Hansel on his level. "I understand your complaints. But Camelot needs to the wood in that forest for their ships. Ships they've allowed my subjects to build which gives my people work. I know that you are woodcutter but sometimes we must change who we are when the time calls for it."

"I agree, your Majesty," he said. "Which is why I must become an assassin this day."

Leo barely saw the knife in time to jump back. The man was untrained and while Leo wasn't the best swordsman in the land he had been taught by a great warrior. So when he drew his sword he allowed his training to take over. He didn't even realize he had cut off Hansel's hand until the man let out a bloodcurdling screech and dropped to his knees.

His guards took a step forward but Leo halted them.

"Why did you dare to try to harm your king?"

Hansel spit at his feet. "You aren't our king. Your sister was meant to rule and you murdered her with Dark Magic. You're no better than the Evil Queen. And you'll never be fit to rule these lands. You bow to the people that slaughtered your parents. A thousands curses upon you, Leopold Swan."

"Hansel of the Woodlands, you are bound by the Crown for attempted regicide and treason," Leo said with his sword raised before he barked to his guards. "Take him to the physician and make sure he doesn't bleed out before I'm able to pass judgement on the morrow."

The young king looked out to the sea of his subject and his gaze hardened. "I will not sit here and tell you that I am your king. You will either accept it or you will not. But if you raise a harmful hand to me, remember what I've done to such a hand."

He retired to his chambers after that, refusing to see another person for the rest of the day. Leo was losing them. Losing the love of his people. He wanted to be mad but he wasn't. The only people he wanted to be angry with were most likely dead. And therefore it would mean nothing.

When Leo hit the doors of his antechamber he dismissed his guardsmen and asked to not be disturbed.

"Not even for an old friend?" sounded a man that was certainly not an ally.

Mordred Pendragon was every bit the man his father was. It was more than being the man's spitting image. The dark olive complexion, the icy blue eyes, the jet black hair, the finely manicured beard. He was just as cold as Arthur. Just as ruthless. But Mordred took cruelty to a whole nother level. Arthur was a villain. But Mordred was a monster. Utterly soulless. Leo had only heard rumors of his "hobbies." But if they were to be believed, the Prince that Would be King of All should be the most feared man in all of the realms.

"Prince Mordred," Leo said with a slight bow of his head. "To what do I owe the honor?"

Mordred smiled but his eyes were still dead. "Ah, King Leo but the honor is all mine. And I've come bearing a gift for you, your Majesty."

Leo frowned in confusion. "A gift?"

"Don't look so suspicious. You'll like this gift, I assure you."

Just then the doors of his chamber opened and there stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Tight raven curls framed an oval face and her skin was a rich umber color; her complexion, flawless. There were tales of his mother's beauty. Singers sung of her radiance. But this young lady made the singer seem like blind fools. Leo, though not a poet himself was struck with the sudden urge to create beautiful prose detailing her exquisitely sculpted features. Instead he stood there, slack-jawed and dumbfounded. He must have seemed like a great idiot when he was supposed to be a king.

"Your Majesty, may I present the Lady Elaine of Astolat," Mordred said, with a pleased, but devious grin, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Lady Elaine, may I present His Majesty Leopold of the House Swan, Fifth of His Name, King of the Enchanted People, Lord of the White Kingdom, Protector of the Enchanted Forest, and Vassal to Camelot."

Elaine curtsied, meekly. But her dark russet colored eyes never left his. Her gaze was intense and cautious. And now Leo wondered what was going on here. Why had Mordred brought her with him? Why was he here? So many questions swirled in the young king's mind. He didn't understand what was going on.

"It's an honor, your Majesty," Elaine greeted as she stood back up, offering him her hand.

"Please, milady, the honor is mine," Leo replied, taking her hand into his. He bent at the waist and brushed her knuckles with his lips.

"Your Majesty," Mordred began, causing Leo to snap up. "As you know it was my father's wish that our kingdoms be joined by a pact of marriage. That dreamed died with your sister's betrayal. However, I've discussed this with my father and he agrees that marriage pact between our kingdoms will only strengthen our alliance. Elaine is the daughter of a Camelotian Nobleman held in high esteem by my father." He paused, glancing between the two, sensing their apprehension. "That is if you agree, your Majesty."

Leo blinked his surprise and stammered, "I… um… well…"

"If you don't find her pleasing…" Mordred began.

"I… well… The lady is…" Leo shook his head and then met Elaine's gaze. "Milady, you are beyond beautiful. But I'm afraid I could not in good conscious agree to a pact of marriage without the approval of my future betrothed." He glanced at Mordred. "Your Highness, if I may have a word alone with the Lady Elaine."

Mordred nodded. "Yes, of course."

As he left Leo noticed the pointed look the prince gave Elaine and the way she twitched under his watchful eye. When the door closed, Leo offered Elaine a hand. "These walls have ears, milady," he whispered. "Follow me." When she hesitated he added, "I swear on the souls of my dead parents, I will never harm you."

She took his hand and he led her to his inner chambers and shut the doors. Elaine looked nervous, scared even.

"Milady, are you in danger?" Leo asked, softly. Again she hesitated, so he pushed. "I cannot help you unless you tell me what's going on. As I've said on the souls of my parents I will not harm you. You have nothing to fear from me."

Finally Elaine spoke, her voice barely audible. "It's not you I fear, your Majesty. It's him."

"Mordred?" Leo asked and she nodded. "They'll kill you, won't they?"

"And my family, your Majesty," Elaine confessed. "I didn't know what to do."

"I do," Leo said.

"What?" she asked, confused and scared.

"You shall become my Queen," he replied. "At least, it will seem that way until I can figure out a way to protect your family."

Elaine gave him a skeptical look. "With all due respect, you don't even know me. I am a stranger to you."

"But you are in need of my protection," Leo told her. "And I am willing to offer it if you will accept, milady."

She almost smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Call me, Leo," he replied. "And don't thank me yet. I still have to save them. And we have a prince to deceive."

"That fact that you would try… You are a good man, Leo Swan."

He deflated at those words. "No, milady. But I'm trying to be one. Thank you for saying such. Now shall we tell Mordred the good news?"

"What's that?" Elaine asked.

"That the White Kingdom will soon have a queen."


	9. Part II: Regina

**Regina**

A lot had changed in last decade. The young princess wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a newly forged Dark One, the most powerful wielder of Dark Magic in this world, and possibly any other. Which begged the question, what was she doing here? Emma could take back her kingdom with a simple flick of her wrist. So why had she come to Regina instead of being neck-deep in dead Camelotian Knights, coated with their blood? If anyone knew the addictive pull of vengeance it was Regina. And if she was in Emma's shoes, Arthur would be dead if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Is there a reason for this visit, Princess?" Regina asked as they entered the dining hall. Emma had interrupted preparations for her midday meal. And the Evil Queen found herself absolutely ravenous.

"Maybe I just wanted to enjoy the pleasure of your company, your Majesty."

The smile Emma wore was almost menacing. And it unnerved Regina more than she cared to admit. Though she could see some of the mischievous princess underneath the Darkness, the Emma Swan that she had known was forever changed. She held herself higher, shoulders squared, a devilish glint in her sea green eyes. Despite there being a hint of playfulness in the way she walked and in the way she spoke, there was no mistaking the fact that she was a dangerous and powerful force of nature.

"You flatter me, your Highness," Regina said. "But it's been a great many years since someone has... _enjoyed the pleasure of my company._ "

The innuendo wasn't lost on the Dark One and she chuckled. "That's a damn shame. A queen shouldn't never go wanting."

A raised eyebrow was Regina's response. She smirked but didn't engage. Instead she changed the subject. "Are you hungry, Princess?"

The Dark One leered at her. "I'm always hungry, your Majesty."

"For food?" the Evil Queen asked.

"I enjoy food more for the novelty now," Emma admitted. "But I'll join you for a meal, if that's what you're asking."

"I am."

"Then who am I to refuse the will of a queen?"

Who indeed.

Regina had the meal brought up to her chambers, hoping she wasn't making a terrible mistake, or perhaps willing herself not to care either way. She was the Evil Queen after all. She should feel at home in the Darkness. Especially if that Darkness was as alluring as the young blonde who now sat across from her, poking at her food with waning interest. Regina watched her, studying her features. Her shimmering complexion, like her skin was made of diamonds. Her white blonde hair that made Emma seem otherworldly. The darkness in her watery green eyes. And the wolfish smirk she donned whenever she noticed Regina's gaze fixed on her. Everything drew her in.

"Your Majesty, has anyone ever told you it's impolite to stare?" the Dark One asked, playfully.

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes. "No, never. But then again no one ever dared to challenge me."

"Except for my mother," Emma pointed out.

Regina was silent for a moment before she responded. There was no love loss between her and Snow White. However, she didn't deserve her fate. At least not at the hands of Arthur. Regina at least considered her a worthy nemesis. When she thought about the dead queen, her only lament was that she hadn't cast the Dark Curse. Snow deserved pain and torment. Not death.

"It would seem the apple didn't fall too far from the tree," she told the Dark One.

Emma grinned. "Maybe did. Or maybe it didn't but the tree was on a hill and the apple rolled away. Either way, here we are."

Regina almost smiled. Almost. She was weary of Emma. Well not of Emma. The princess had intrigued her once. She still did. But Regina had been trained by Rumpelstiltskin. She was familiar with the Darkness. And while Rumple hadn't been her enemy, he hadn't been an ally either. The Dark One always had something up it's sleeve, some secret play. She just didn't know what Emma's gambit was.

 _What's your endgame, princess?_ the Evil Queen thought.

"If you have something to ask me, your Majesty, just ask it," Emma said, suddenly, as if she could read her mind. The princess stood and walked the length of the table until she was standing so close, Regina could smell her leather clothes. The Dark One leaned back, resting her hands on the table, and peered at the brunette with questioning expression. "Well?"

Regina pushed her chair back, arched an eyebrow and reclined back in her seat, crossing her legs. "What do you want from me, Princess? What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything. And I've already told you why I'm here." With a rolling laugh Emma knelt in front of Regina. She didn't make a move to touch her, but the way her eyes raked over her body, it was clear what the Dark One was thinking. "I want to enjoy the pleasure of your company, your Majesty."

The Evil Queen didn't back down from a challenge and she wouldn't now. Especially when that challenge was a child of Snow and her shepherd. So she leaned forward, a devilish grin curling the ends of blood red painted lips, and met Emma's eyes with a darkened gaze. She still remembered the young princess, defiantly trying to break the mold her parents had encased her in. If she strained she could still see that girl - well, woman now - hiding just under the surface of her new found darkness. And Regina would prove it by going along with this little game for now.

"Is that so, Princess?" Regina asked, with an amused tone. "How would you enjoy the pleasure of my company?"

"It would be better if I showed you," was the Dark One's reply.

The unspoken invitation was a simple uncrossing of Regina's legs. And Emma slid in between them, but still she didn't make a move to touch her. Instead she raised on her knees, bringing her face within a hair's breadth of Regina's. She thought that Emma was going to kiss her. But she didn't. She just hovered near her, waiting for Regina to make the next move.

"Would you like to taste the Darkness, your Majesty?" Emma asked, softly.

Regina licked her lips and took a slow breath. Emma was dangling temptation in front of her like someone might dangle a juicy steak in front of a starving dog.

"That's not a good idea," Regina whispered.

The Dark One frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm your family, Princess," the Evil Queen told her.

"I won't argue with you, your Majesty," Emma said. "Yes, you were married to my grandfather. Yes, you helped raise my mother. But I wouldn't exactly call you family."

"That is the very definition of family, your Highness. Which makes this wrong."

Emma's laugh brushed along her lips. "Then let's be bad."

Regina almost closed the distance between them but as she moved one of her handmaidens entered her chambers. And she couldn't get far away from Emma fast enough. The handmaiden was actually Regina's Lady of the Privy Chamber. A young woman of only about 20. She had wavy auburn hair, icy blue eyes, a pale, freckled complexion. She moved fluidly through the chamber but halted awkwardly she came upon the Evil Queen and the Dark One.

"What is it, Jade?" Regina snapped.

The handmaiden stammered unintelligibly before she cleared her throat and continued more clearly this time though her tone was still full of fear. "There are emissaries from Camelot requesting an audience with you, your Majesty."

The tension in the room rose as Emma stood up. Her expression turned murderous. So perhaps Emma had not forgotten what the Once and Future King had done to her family. Perhaps she thought he owed her a debt. One that could only be paid in blood.

"What shall I tell them, my Queen?" Jade asked with a small bow of her head.

"Tell them I will see them shortly."

Jade retreated to deliver the news. She really was a fine handmaiden. And though no one could or would replace her father, Jade tried every day to be an invaluable member of Regina's staff.

"Who was that girl?" Emma asked.

"My lady-in-waiting," Regina replied. "Why?"

The Dark One shook her head. "No, I mean where did you find her?"

"Why do you ask?"

Emma waved the question away. "Forget it."

Regina frowned but didn't press it. Instead she asked the only question that mattered right now. "Princess, is revenge still something you desire?"

Emma's eyes slowly set on her and she nodded. "For what they did to my parents, I want the Kingdom of Camelot reduced to ash."

The Evil Queen smirked. "Then shall we begin?"

The Dark One frowned in confusion. "Begin what?"

"Why, your quest for vengeance, my dear Princess."

Emma smiled. "And that's something you think you can help me with?"

Regina laughed. "Vengeance is what I do, your Highness. You'll need my assistance. Vengeance is what I am."

The Evil Queen kept the emissaries waiting for a bit before she made her presence known. She found it best when dealing with foreign diplomats that they remembered who held the real power here. Emma demanded to be with her, but Regina convinced her it was best to hold off on revealing herself. Patience was a virtue that neither of them possessed. And this newly forged Dark One was less methodical than her predecessor, and more bloodthirsty.

Jade called for everyone's attention in the throne room. "All hail Her Majesty Regina of the House -"

Regina cut her off. "My titles are of no importance. Especially to these people."

"These people?" one of the knights asked, indignantly.

"Sir Percival," another warned. "Remember your place, brother."

Ah, not emissaries. Knights. Knights of the Round Table, no doubt. Arthur was known for sending his knights on diplomatic missions. The reason he'd send soldiers instead of ambassadors wasn't lost on the Evil Queen. Arthur was about shows of force. He believed power was meant for the strongest. She didn't necessarily disagree, she just had her own opinions on where the real strength laid.

"Yes, Sir Percival mind your place," Regina agreed. The young knight took a step forward and Regina produced a fireball in her hand with ease. "Careful. You mistake me for more benevolent rulers. So do as your man suggests, show some restraint and if you will remember my sobriquet."

 _Or I will show you why they call me the Evil Queen,_ was the threat that hung in the air, unspoken.

The knight bowed. "My apologies, your Majesty. It seems I am fatigued from our travels. Isn't that right, Lamorak?"

The man standing next to him nodded. He bore a strong resemblance to Percival that they had to be blood relatives. Cousins, or perhaps even bothers in truth.

"Yes, your Majesty, we've traveled a long ways to meet the most beautiful Queen in the realm," Lamorak said with a long, sweeping bow.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere with me. Speak plainly and state your business before you begin to bore me. Because I assure you the idol hands of an evil queen are a dangerous thing."

"Of that, your Majesty, I have no doubt," Lamorak said, cautiously. "We've come to accept your terms."

"My terms?" she asked. "My terms for what exactly?"

"Your surrender, your Majesty," Lamorak replied, plainly.

The Evil Queen threw her head back and threw out a rich, rolling laugh. "Your king has no knack for subtlety."

"A trait you and he have in common, I suspect," Lamorak told her.

Regina's eyes flashed with a muted rage but she controlled herself. "My terms are simple. I will take his crown, his kingdom, and see his head on a pike. Then and only then will I surrender this castle to the rightful ruler of these lands."

Percival scoffed. "Leo, the Puppet? The boy is not fit to rule the little kingdom he has now."

The Evil Queen's smile grew wider and more sinister. "No, not the young King Leo."

The younger knight frowned in confusion. "Who then?"

In a plume of dark smoke Emma appeared behind the cadre of knights and lay soldiers with her hood over head, obscuring her identity and when she spoke her tone was low and dangerous.

"She means me…"

One of the soldiers gasped. "The Dark One!"

Emma chuckled. "That's what I am now." She paused, removing her hood. "But there was a time I was known by a different name."

Lamorak's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. "It's not possible. You're dead."

"KILL HER!" Percival roared, drawing his sword.

With lightning quick speed Emma cut down each soldier that came for her as she pushed forward without missing a step. Each swipe of her dagger was a killing blow, and with her off-hand she took hearts with, crushing to dust them with ease. Regina watched her in awe. It was like watching a deadly dance. It was a work of art really. And the Evil Queen was captivated by the Dark One.

"Back demon!" Percival commanded.

Emma cocked her head to the side like a confused dog at the insult and Lamorak tried to take her by surprise as he thought that she was focused on Percival. Regina, however, having met a Dark One before, knew better.

Even plate armor and chainmail couldn't protect the knight's heart from the power of the Dark One. Emma's hand slipped easily into his chest and before he knew what was going on, she was holding his glowing heart in her hand. Percival tried to run the blonde through but she disappeared, leaving a dark cloud of smoke in her wake.

The Evil Queen wondered briefly where Emma had gone until she felt a deceptively strong arm encircled her waist. Without meaning to Regina settled back into the warmth that surrounded her. She thought that Emma's skin would be cool to the touch like anything that lived in the Darkness for too long. But Emma's darkness burned like a furnace or the perhaps maybe the eternal flames of the Underworld. And Regina let out a small, contented sigh, her gaze falling to the glowing heart held out before her.

"What should we do with his heart, your Majesty?" Emma asked, her lips ghosting along her ear.

Regina fought a shiver and the Dark One placed the heart in her hands. It had been nearly three decades since she had last held a heart in her hands. She felt the power swell within her as the Darkness called to her, beckoned her to crush it and watch it turn turn to dust in her hand.

"How long has it been, your Majesty?" Emma asked. "How long has it been since you last held someone's life in your hands?"

"Too long," Regina breathed.

"Then crush it," the Dark One urged. "Stop denying who you are and crush it."

"Don't," Lamorak pleaded. "Please, your Majesty."

"If you do this it will be a declaration of war," Percival warned. "And my King nor my Prince shall be kind."

Regina's eyes fell on the two knights. "Go back to your king and tell him I will not be brought low by my lessers."

"You expect us to leave without Lamorak's heart?" Percival asked.

"No, of course not." She paused as Emma's other arm fell to her waist and she melted into her embrace. Then the Evil Queen smirked. "However, it only takes one of you to deliver a message."

She balled her hand into a fist around the heart until it was glittery dust and Lamorak fell without so much as a death rattle. Percival shouted and made a mad dash for the Evil Queen and the Dark One but with a wave of Emma's hand he was gone.

Regina's heart was pounding in her chest, her blood rushing through her veins, and her breaths coming out in rapid puffs of heated air. She felt powerful again, unburdened.

"Where did you send Percival?" she asked, turning around in Emma's arms without breaking contact.

"I sent him back to his king…" Dark sea green eyes shined as she smirked. "How did it feel?"

The Evil Queen took Emma's cloak into her hands, gripping at it like it was the only thing anchoring her to this world. Her eyes rolled up to meet the Dark One's hooded gaze, still breathing as if she had been through a battle herself.

And maybe she had.

"It felt… I feel free," Regina confessed before she surged forward to capture Emma's lips in a heated kiss. It was like the Dark One had released the floodgates with raw need and reckless abandon pouring from the Evil Queen. She pushed away, breathless, her eyes dipping down to Emma's kiss-swollen lips.

"So are you ready to be bad, your Majesty?" the Dark One asked.

Regina chuckled. "Yes. But not here."

"Where?"

"Follow me, Princess."

Just like that, Regina was gone with a flourish of dark purple smoke. And Emma followed her leaving only a dark cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Alright. Part II is done. I would like to thank everyone that's reading this and everyone that bookmarked this fict or any of my others is following me on tumblr (if you want to follow me there, I'm MurderouslyAdorkable). Please tell me what you think about Part II with a review. Reviews are fuel for Fan Fict writers. :D Part III: Where Blackness Burns Underneath. Smut ahead but gotta go through a few other POV scenes before that. I'll warn you ahead of time. Thanks again. :)  
**


	10. Part III: Jade

**Title:** Part III: Where Blackness Burns Underneath  
 **A/N:** Part III, things are heating up. Hope you like it. :)  
 **Overall Rating:** M/R (For Violence, Death, Destruction, and Eventual Smut)  
 **Chapter Rating:** M/R (For Violence, Death, Destruction, and Eventual Smutty Good Times)  
 **Full Summary:** See Part One  
 **Summary:** The Dark One and Evil Queen consummate their alliance. Leo must deal with the news of his sister's sudden appearance and figure out a way to prove his loyalty by making certain compromises.  
 **Disclaimer:** See Part One

* * *

" _The strongest trees are rooted in the dark places of the earth. Darkness will be your cloak, your shield, your mother's milk. Darkness will make you strong."  
_ ― George R.R. Martin, A Dance with Dragons

" _Darkness dwells within even the best of us. In the worst of us, darkness not only dwells but reins."  
_ ― Dean Koontz, Strange Highways

* * *

 **Jade**

The young redhead ordered guards to the doors of the Queen's bedchambers. "Make sure they are not disturbed."

"We serve at the pleasure of the Queen," one of the Dark Riders said.

Jade smirked, knowingly. "Not tonight."

No one followed her to the tower where her own chambers were. Most people overlooked her. Jade had the Queen's trust in some small way and that afforded her some breathing room. It was all she needed. What Regina and the other didn't know wouldn't hurt them… unless the Wicked Witch willed it. And for now she didn't.

In the quiet hush of her chambers, Jade looked into the mirror hanging on a bare stone wall. With a plume of green smoke, the Wicked Witch revealed herself. She was dressed in black, her cone hat cocked to the side, with a villainous smirk gracing her green features.

"Raven…" the Witch cooed. "I was wondering when you'd grace me with an update."

"I'm sorry," Jade said, with an apologetic bob of her head. "But I've been busy."

"Yes, I've heard Regina can be terribly high maintenance," the Witch replied. "How is your aunt fairing, my little dove?"

"Better now that the Dark One is at her side," Jade confessed, heat creeping up her face.

The Witch arched an eyebrow. "Rumpelstiltskin is with her?"

Jade shook her head. "No, mother. There is a new Dark One. The Princess of the White Kingdom isn't as dead as people think."

The Witch chuckled. "Well then, and the plot thickens, it seems."

"Yes, mother," Jade agreed. "They plan to go to war with Camelot. But they need allies. The queen is wary that no one will rally to their side because of her past deeds."

"She's not wrong," the Witch told her. "I'll send your brothers to the castle. They'll differ her to me and I'll take it from there."

"Roland and Hawk?" Jade shook her head. "That's not a good idea, mother."

The Witch's eyes flashed with quiet rage. "You dare question me?"

"No, mother," Jade said, quickly. "Hawk may be up for the task. But Roland is my father's son in every way. And this war will be bloody. I don't think his honor could survive it."

"Perhaps, but I raised the boy after his mother was executed. And if he wishes to see that crime avenged he'll have to do as I say and follow your lead."

"Yes, mother… Of course…" the Witch's daughter said. "And mother, tell the boys I go by Jade now."

The Witch smirked. "That was the name I had picked out for you. Your father had other plans."

"I know, mother," the young redhead said. "I thought it was fitting."

"Indeed. Does your aunt suspect who you truly are?" the Witch asked.

"No, she thinks of me as just a peasant she rescued. She doesn't know I'm Zelena's child; the Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Good, very good…" Zelena paused. "Keep it that way. If Regina knew who you were our plan would fail before it even began."

"Yes, mother."

"And Jade?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Do not fail me."

"Never, mother."

"That's my good girl."


	11. Part III: Emma

**Warning:** Smut Ahead. Zero plot. If you want to skip it, just know SwanQueen sexy times happened and it was glorious.

* * *

 **Emma**

Her fingers left a scorching trail along her body. Her kisses left her breathless. And when her skin slid over hers, Emma lost all train of thought. She felt exposed and not just because she was laid bare before her Dark Queen. The Princess had been with others before. The daughters of Noblemen, mostly. Rich lords with daughters that wanted to try something new, lurid, and forbidden. They were all meaningless flings. They meant nothing. But Regina got under her skin, she burrowed into her soul. And it scared her. She didn't know what do with this feeling. Every nerve in her body screamed for her to run. And at the same time there was this little voice in the back of her head that told her to give in and submit. Not just to Regina but to her own Darkness as well.

 _Take her as yours,_ said the Darkness. _Take her. Make her yours._

The voice that scratched at her mind was silenced when Regina kissed her again, teeth capturing her bottom lip, causing her to gasp when she bit down.

"Have you ever been with another woman, your Highness?" Regina whispered against her lips.

"Yes," Emma replied, hands kneading the flesh at Regina's hips as the alluring woman eased her down onto the bed.

"How many?" Regina asked, straddling one of Emma's legs, her knee pressing into her center, ripping a strangled groan from her throat.

"Enough," the Dark One breathed, her voice hoarse.

Regina captured her lips once more breaking away to lay kisses down her jaw, sucking at her pulse point. "Honesty, your Highness. This is will only work if we are completely honest with each other. So I will ask again, how many?"

"Five," she sighed. "And you?"

"One, when I was very young," Regina replied, to her surprise. "Any men?"

Emma shook her head. "No, never. What about you?"

The energy shifted, the warm passion vanishing in an instant. The look in Regina's eyes was a haunted one. Her question had reminded the Evil Queen of past demons it seemed. She turned away from her, easing away, her lips quivering and eyes watering. Emma cupped her face in her hands. She didn't force Regina to look at her but the touch brought her attention back to Emma. Her brushed away the tears from her cheeks and sat up, with Regina settling in her lap.

"Hey… I don't know all of your story, Regina," Emma said, softly. "But I know that whatever it was it had to be… You don't become the Evil Queen if your life was all puppies and rainbows."

"Don't, Princess…" it came out as an strangled plea. "You don't want to know this."

"Honesty, your Majesty," the Dark One stressed, brushing the hair from the Evil Queen's face. "This only works if we trust each other, completely. Whatever secrets you have, I can take it. I'm stronger than I look. Dark One and all."

Regina sighed, blinking away the remainder of her tears that welled in her dark mahogany eyes. "You don't look like him."

"Look like who?" she asked.

"Your grandfather…" Regina replied. "My late husband."

"I don't understand…" Except that she did. She did understand. While she didn't quite know the whole story, Emma could piece it together. She had seen what happened in these summer-and-winter marriages. The young beauty, the rich noble old enough to be the girl's father. She didn't know the kind of man her grandfather was, but the anguished look in Regina's eyes told her enough.

"It wasn't just what he did," Regina told her. "It's also what I did afterwards because of it."

"Tell me…"

It all came pouring out of her. Every evil act, every dirty secret. Regina exposed every skeleton she hid inside her closet. Emma absorbed every word of the Evil Queen's tale. The people she tormented. The lives she destroyed. The hearts she collected. She heard every word of it. And when it was over, Regina asked if she felt like running away from her.

"Never…" she whispered, her hands threading through Regina's raven tresses as she brought her lips to hers. Emma meant it. She didn't know what the future held for them but she knew that whatever it was, she wanted Regina there at her side.

The kiss they shared was tentative, chaste in comparison to their first. But the raw need was still there, just under the surface. Her darkness recognized Regina's, like it knew her. And once they were in each other's orbit there was no turning back.

" _Princess..._ " the Evil Queen moaned, tilting her head back to give the Dark One access to her neck.

The blonde scraped her teeth along her skin, delighting in the sound she pulled from Regina. The way her body reacted to heated touch was intoxicating, addicting. And like a fly trapped in a widow's web, Emma was caught.

"Tell me what you want, your Majesty," she murmured against her skin.

"Touch me…"

"Where?"

The Evil Queen took her hand and brought to wine colored lips. She kissed her fingertips and Emma's breath hitched. But she was captivated, watching every move Regina made with utter fascination.

She's never been with someone like her - hell, she's never _met_ someone like Regina. So when she's took her thumb between her teeth, the Dark One felt like she could pass out. She groaned and the Evil Queen smirked.

"Touch me," she whispered, bringing Emma's hand to her breast. "Here…"

Emma's gaze darkened as she brushed a dusky nipple with the pad of her thumb. "Like this?"

"Yesss…" Regina hissed. "Just like that."

She threw her head back when Emma rolled the hardening nub between her thumb and forefinger as she leaned in to take the other nipple between her lips. She felt Regina's hands in her hair, fisting curly locks, the color of white gold, and pulling ever so slightly. But she locked on, kept her mouth on the dark beauty, snaking her arms around Regina's waist to kept her close. She could feel the fluttering of the older woman's pounding heart. And again the Darkness scratched at the back of Emma's mind.

 _Take it. Hold it in your hands._

She growled against Regina's skin, as if that would scare away the Darkness for the time being, rolling over with the Evil Queen in her arms. The brunette gasped in surprise and Emma rose up and swallowed the sound with a passionate kiss. She straddled one of Regina's legs and rocked against her, relishing in the wetness she found at the older woman's heated sex. She wanted this as much as Emma wanted to give it to her.

"Tell me you want me, your Majesty…" Emma said as she slid down, Regina's body, trailing her lips along warm, trembling flesh.

Regina licked her lips before she spoke. "You know I do, Princess."

The Dark One licked the hollow of her of her hip, and blew lightly on the wet streak she left on Regina's skin, drawing a whimper from the Evil Queen. "I need you to say the words…"

A shaky sigh escaped her when she brushed Emma's cheeks with her fingertips until dark sea green eyes met Regina's dark lust blown pupils. "My body aches for you, your Highness."

Emma smirked as she settled between the Evil Queen's legs, her gaze dipping down to the woman's glistening and swollen lips. Her mouth watered, but her throat felt dry all at the same time. She hungered for Regina in a way she hadn't longed for anyone before. It wasn't love. It could never be love. But she couldn't help but admit, at least to herself, that Regina's darkness called to her own.

She caught the Evil Queen's hooded gaze as she opened her legs for the Dark One. The scent of her arousal was maddening. She felt like her blood was on fire and it was proving difficult to think of anything other than the thought of how she'd taste.

"I want to taste you," she said, awaiting Regina's response to her confession with bated breath.

The Evil Queen smiled, flashing teeth and replied. "By all means, your Highness, don't keep us both waiting."

The first swipe of her tongue against Regina's most intimate parts was timid and unsure, merely testing the waters. Yes, she had lovers before now, but none of them had been anything like Regina. She wanted this to be perfect, or at the very she wanted to make sure her Dark Queen was satisfied. So Emma was cautious and unsteady at first with her ministrations, until Regina began to guide her to where she needed her most, giving her gentle instructions.

"The little pillar, your Highness," the Evil Queen breathed. "…the one at the apex of my lips… Are you familiar with it?" Emma nodded. "Good…" Regina said. "I like it when…"

Her sentence dissolved into a throaty moan when Emma gave the small nub special attention. First with a flat tongue, then with soft flicks. Regina arched into her touch, one hand in Emma's shimmering white hair, the other fisting silk sheets. The Dark One kept this pattern up, alternating pressure, and speed, as she draw patterns on the Queen's center. Sometimes it was long, languid strokes, other times she focused on the small bundle of nerves and sucked, creating a symphony with sounds Regina made for her.

"Your Highness…" she moaned. "Your fingers… I need…"

The Dark One knew what she needed; what she wanted, what she craved. So she slipped a finger through slick folds. Then another. Soon the dark pair found a steady rhythm; Regina's hips and Emma's fingers, tongue, and lips. She could feel the tension build within the Evil Queen as her climax approached.

"Come for me, your Majesty…"

"Not yet," the Queen moaned. It became a tiny prayer that she repeated over again until she drifted off the precipice of her own crescendo with a keening wail of the Dark One's name. " _Emma…_ "

The blonde rode out Regina's orgasm with her until she was a boneless shell beneath her.

"Your Majesty…" she breathed. "The Darkness likes the way you taste."

A rich chuckled escaped the Evil Queen. It was a wondrous sound that shaved decades off of her age in an instant. She wanted to hold Regina in her arms, but it seemed their time together had invigorated the Queen and she was sliding out from under Emma to throw on some kind of covering.

"Aren't you tired?" The Dark One asked, lying on the silk sheets. The Darkness that dwelled within her was far from sated.

The Evil Queen walked over to the window looking out to the east where the White Kingdom was, dressed now only in a black satin robe that left very little to the imagination. Emma could see every contour of her body. She loved the way the fabric highlighted her curves. And she was thankful for the cool draft that hardened her nipples. And her mind replayed what they had done just moments ago. Though the Dark One didn't need to let her mind wander. She had already seen everything there was to see. And she was more than eager to see it again.

Regina smirked. "Are you feeling insecure in your abilities, your Highness?"

Emma made a face and quickly gave her new lover a resounding, "No."

"The sun is just setting, my dear princess," Regina said. "There's still time to… exhaust me."

The Dark One smiled at that. "Well, what are we waiting for? Get back into this bed. Let me tired you out."

"We have a war to plan, your Highness," Regina replied much to Emma's disappointment. "You do remember what the idiot knight told us, don't you?"

Unfortunately, she did. They had just declared war on Camelot. And for what Emma had gathered they were outmanned and didn't possess the military strength to defeat Arthur.

"I'm the Dark One, your Majesty," Emma explained. "I'm powerful enough decimate Arthur and his knights."

"You are a powerful wielder of Dark Magic, yes," Regina agreed, though Emma sensed a but coming on. "However…" (Same difference) "You are also untested. You weren't trained to use Dark Magic. You'll need a tutor. Someone that knows how your abilities work."

"Someone like you?"

"Well, if you will have me, Princess," Regina said.

Emma flashed a wolfish grin. "That was the plan, your Majesty."

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes. "There will be time for that later. We need allies since I barely have a standing army and we've started a war."

"Allies?" Emma thought about it for a moment. "What about my mother and father's friends?"

"I don't think any of them will jump at the chance to fight for the Dark One and the Evil Queen."

She hated to admit it, but Regina had a point. Her parents' allies were insufferable do-gooders. How would they accept Emma now that she was the Dark One? Would they even consider her the rightful ruler of the White Kingdom? Would they help her dethrone the Once and Future King? Or would they turn their backs on her and dismiss her as nothing more than a villain; a fallen hero.

"So what do you suggest, you Majesty?" Emma asked.

"There are other kingdoms outside the Enchanted Forest who may be willing to offer support," Regina suggested.

"So a diplomatic mission is in our future," the Dark One said with a grin.

"Yes, but not in our immediate future," the Evil Queen replied with a wolfish smirk.

Emma chuckled. "Tell me, your Majesty what is in our _immediate_ future?"

Regina sauntered over to her bed and slowly opened her robe, catching Emma's breath in her throat. Her pupils dilated, her gaze darkened, and her shimmering skin rose in tiny goosebumps. To say she didn't want the Evil Queen would be a lie. The Dark One wanted to consume her and be consumed by her, heart, mind, and soul. And while the thought terrified her in a way she couldn't quantify, Emma welcomed it.

"I think you have an idea, Princess," Regina whispered as she climbed into bed beside the Dark One.

"I might," Emma said playful, taking the Queen in her arms. She kissed her, slowly, sensuously. Regina tried to take control. But Emma stopped her, pulling away. "When I was a young girl, I met this remarkable woman. As dangerous as she was beautiful. I was drawn to her immediately. But it wasn't her beauty that drew me in. It was the darkness in her heart. Years later, when I realized my feelings for the dark beauty, I swore that if I ever had her in my arms, I'd take my time. I'd savor the moment."

Regina arched an eyebrow. "Tell me what ever happened to your dark beauty, your Highness?"

"I don't know, your Majesty," the Dark One replied, honestly as her hand traced soft circle over olive skin. "But I intend to take all night finding out."


	12. Part III: Leo

**Leo**

"You have no idea how pleased my father will be, your Majesty," the Prince of Camelot said with a happy clap of his hands. Like always, the brightness of his smile didn't reached his icy blue eyes. It was menacing and it unnerved the young king.

"What my sister failed to do," Leo replied, "I intend to succeed, your Highness."

"Splendid news," Mordred said. "Do you wish for a long engagement?"

Leo glanced at the Lady Elaine and smiled. "No, I think the White Kingdom should enjoy some good cheer. We should married by the month's end."

He noticed how happy that seemed to make Mordred. And that worked to the King's advantage. So long as he played Camelot's game, Elaine and the people of the White Kingdom would be safe. Until he figured out to win his kingdom outright and keep Elaine's family out of harm's way, this was the best he could do. For now, at least.

"Yes," Mordred began. "It will make for a good distraction from the execution."

Leo blinked at him from his throne. "Pardon? Execution? Who's?"

"Well, I don't know how assassination attempts are handled in the White Kingdom but in Camelot we kill traitors such as the one rotting in your dungeons," Mordred replied.

Leo stammered for a moment, unsure how to answer the Prince. He hadn't intended to kill Hansel because he understood. To the people of the White Kingdom, Leo was a kinslayer. He had murdered the Swan Princess and now sat on her throne. He betrayed them to Camelot for power. He deserved much worse than an assassin's blade. Which is why he wanted to keep Hansel locked away. As a show of mercy. That the King could be lenient.

"You don't want him dead?" Mordred asked.

"I… er… I hadn't thought about it, actually." The best lies had a hint of truth to them.

"I see…" the Prince said. "Well, I know it would put me at ease and my father too, if such a man was not allowed to breathe another breath."

Yes, because so long as people thought they could raise a hand to the ruler of the White Kingdom, it was just a short leap to them raising arms against the Broken Kingdom. Leo understood it, but that didn't mean he liked it. So long as people like Hansel existed there was hope. Hope that the White Kingdom would be liberated.

"This man's crimes do not warrant an execution, your Highness," Leo told the Prince.

Mordred frowned. "My dear King Leo, if you do not kill this man, then countermeasures will have to be taken. And misfortune will befall this man's family, his children, his wife, and perhaps his sister's family too. Kill one, save hundreds, perhaps even thousands."

Leo heard the threat behind his words. Either Hansel died, or his family would pay the price. And while he didn't want any more blood on his hands, he felt he didn't have a choice.

No, he didn't have a choice. But maybe Hansel did.

"I would like to speak to the prisoner," Leo said. "He may have co-conspirators. And if he does, I want names."

Mordred flashed a sickening smile his way. "Good thinking, your Majesty. I will leave you to your decision. Perhaps we will speak on this tomorrow morning while we both break our fast?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, until then, your Highness, my people have made up rooms for you and your party."

"Good, the White Kingdom's hospitality is legendary, King Leo."

Mordred left him after that. And Leo promised Elaine that her room was as far away from Mordred's as he could manage.

"Your Majesty…" she whispered.

"What is it, milady?" he asked, standing from his throne to meet her at the bottom of the dais.

"Could I rest in your chambers? I would feel safer there," she replied, looking down at her feet.

Leo's face turned bright red. Unlike his sister, Leo had kept his innocence. He was as some might say, not yet known to the fairer sex, having only kissed a girl once in his early youth. And that was more Emma's doing than his own. She teased him about it until he picked out some nobleman's daughter and wooed her, clumsily. To this day, he felt she allowed him to kiss her because he was a prince, not because she liked him.

"Milady… I… I… um… Are you certain this is what you want?" Leo asked, his cheeks reddening even more as he said the words.

"Your Majesty," Elaine began, cautiously taking his hand in hers. Leo swore his heart stopped beating for just a moment. "You have shown me a kindness. I feel safe with you. So allow me to return this kindness."

"Elaine…" he croaked, his throat dry. "You don't have to do this. You owe me nothing. And if you spend the night in my chambers, nothing will happen."

"Do you not desire me?" she asked, earnestly.

Leo blanched. "I… well… You are a vision, milady. But that's not why I am helping you."

She looked into his eyes and whatever she saw caused her to smile, her eyes welling with tears. "You are a good man, Leo Swan." Before he could protest she silenced him with a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You are. Regardless of your past, your heart is pure. Thank you. I will see you later tonight. And we will revisit this."

Elaine left him dumbfounded at the bottom of the dais in the throne room. What was he going to do? With Elaine, with Mordred, with Hansel… Right, Hansel. Something had to be done about the would-be assassin. Yes, first things first. Everything else could wait. Right? Yes, right. He shook his head and pushed any other thought away, making his way to the dungeons, where Hansel sat.

He survived the blood loss but his hand couldn't be saved.

"Leave us," Leo ordered the guards at his cell. They bowed and left him with the prisoner.

"I suppose a one-handed assassin doesn't pose much of a threat," Hansel spat, bitterly.

"Perhaps," Leo replied, opening the cell. When Hansel tensed, he held up his hands. "I will not harm you any more than I have… at least for now. I've just come to talk."

Hansel eyed him, suspiciously until he offered the prisoner some a flagon of ale. Then he made room for Leo on the wooden bench. "Well," he said, after talking drinking. "You wanted to talk…"

"I'm not the traitor everyone thinks I am, Hansel," Leo confessed. "My sister swore she would return."

"Was that before or after you crushed her heart?" the Woodcutter asked.

"I didn't kill my sister, Hansel," Leo replied. "It doesn't matter if you believe me. It's the truth. Your true queen lives… I hope. And if she doesn't it wasn't I who murdered her."

Hansel studied him for a moment and then sighed. "Why not tell people the truth?"

"Because Arthur would have killed me and my mother's kingdom would be ruled by that monster Mordred. I couldn't allow that to happen. So I let everyone believe I am a villain, a kinslayer."

Hansel took a long swing from the flagon and then passed it to Leo. "You need this more than I do."

Leo chuckled and drank with the Woodcutter. "I suppose you're right. Especially after you hear what news I have."

"I am to die," Hansel said, plainly. "Yes, I knew this was coming."

"I didn't want this," Leo told him. "But Mordred…"

"He threatened my family…"

Leo nodded. "And your sister's family."

"My wife and children?"

"They will be safe," Leo promised. "I will send a messenger with coin every month. They will never know it's me who sends the gold. But I will see that they don't starve."

"Swear it on the souls of your dead parents," Hansel demanded.

Leo returned the flagon to him and dropped to one knee, putting a small dagger next to Hansel. "I swear on the souls of Snow White and her consort, David Swan, on the honor of my house and kingdom, that I will see that no harm comes to your family. If you don't believe me, take the dagger and kill me now."

For a few tense moments, Leo kept his head bowed. He could feel the air shift as Hansel reached for the knife. And for a second the young king thought Hansel would murder him and be done with this. But he didn't, instead the dagger fell from his grip with a loud clang. And he offered Leo the flagon instead.

"And thousand curses on you, Leo Swan if you are lying," Hansel whispered.

Leo lifted his head. "I am not."

"I know," the Woodcutter said. "That's why I'm not killing you. Even if I am to die at the executioner's sword."

"Why?.. I mean how do you know I'm not lying?" Leo asked.

"Because I saw you once with your sister," Hansel replied. "You love her like I love my own sister. You'd do whatever you had to protect her."

"You are a brave man, Hansel of the Woodlands," Leo said as he took his place beside the man.

The Woodcutter took a swig from the flagon. "No, not as brave as you are."

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that," the king told him.

And Hansel smiled, softly. "Fair enough. I will meet my fate tomorrow."

"I could postpone this if you like," Leo offered.

But the Woodcutter shook his head. "Allow me one morning with my family and then kill me before the sun sets."

Leo sighed but nodded. "If we liberate this kingdom, I will make sure that everyone knows of your bravery."

Hansel chuckled, finishing off the flagon. "You royals… you lot like to talk pretty."

"We take lessons," Leo confessed. "Mother insisted."

He left Hansel after that with the promise to send more wine and a good meal. He ordered one of his guards to do make sure it was done before he went to retire to his bedchambers. It was walking the halls of his castle that Graham found him.

"Your Majesty," he called, his voice holding a bit of fear to it.

"Graham, what is it?" Leo asked, for a moment forgetting that Lady Elaine was waiting for him.

"I come with news," the Captain of his Guard replied.

"What news?"

"Your sister, the princess," Graham started. "She lives."

"What? How is this possible?" Leo asked, completely taken aback. Emma was alive? Why hadn't she come for him? Why had it taken her so long to make her presence known?

"I don't know, my King," the man told him. "But one of the Knights of the Round Table just arrived. Your sister was seen with the Evil Queen."

Leo's eyes widened. "What?"

"There's more…" Graham said. "She has all but declared war on Camelot. And she is become…"

"She's become what?" When the Captain of the Guard hesitated, Leo pressed him for information. "What has she become, Graham?"

"If Sir Percival is to be believed," Graham replied. "Your sister has become the new Dark One."

Leo's knees were weak with the news. He knew that there was Darkness in Emma's heart but he didn't think she would become the Dark One. Not willingly. That wasn't like his sister. That wasn't the Emma that he remembered. Yes, she could wield Dark Magic but she wasn't a monster. She would never… She could never… How could she do this? Why would she do this?

"Graham, I have to see this for myself," he finally breathed.

"It's too dangerous…"

"But…"

"If you leave now, Mordred will know you didn't kill Emma as you said you did," Graham told him. "The only way this will work is if you tell them you ordered me to kill the princess and I didn't."

"But they'll have your head for this," Leo said.

"Not if I escape first," Graham replied.

"And how will you do that?" Leo asked.

"By distracting the guards and Mordred's knights."

"How?"

Graham moved too fast for Leo to react. He didn't even see the knife until he felt the sharp pain of it being driven into his stomach. His muscled cramped and he sagged into Graham's arms.

"Forgive me, my King…" Graham whispered as he guided the young King to the floor.

All he could do was lay there, bleeding onto the cool marble. He tried to talk but he couldn't speak passed the pain. He heard footsteps. Graham was gone. But others were shouting.

"Someone has attacked the King!"

"Seal the exits!"

"Find the assassin!"

Once again Leo tried to speak but no words escaped his lips. Then his eyes fluttered shut and there was nothing but darkness.


	13. Part III: Elaine

**Elaine**

Elaine hadn't left Leo's side since he was brought in, bloody and dying. To Mordred's credit he had his doctor treat the young king. And he did good work. But it left the lady feeling helpless because all Elaine could do was pray, pray that her savior survived the night. When the doctor finished his work he told her that Leo was young, and strong. The blade had missed anything vital, luckily. Whether he lived was entirely up to the Fates now.

She didn't sleep all night. Even when others told her she should rest. She couldn't, not until Leo opened his eyes or met his fate.

"You care for him, don't you?"

Mordred's voice was like ice water down her back.

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the sleeping king.

"I wanted you to win his heart," Mordred replied. "Not fall for him yourself."

"I don't… I haven't forgotten my duty, my prince," Elaine said.

"Good," Mordred told her. "Because I would hate for you to give your love to a dead man. I would hate to break your heart so."

For a moment she didn't respond. She could tell herself that she didn't care for Leo; that she could never love him. But while she didn't know if love was in her future (and she prayed that wasn't the case), to say that she didn't have some feelings for the young king was a cruel lie. He was a good man. He didn't deserve this.

Mordred reached out and stroked her face, which made her skin crawl. It took everything not to flinch or ease away from that cool, dead touch. "Remember who you are promised to, Elaine. Once Leo is dead, the White Kingdom will be mine. Once I marry it's Queen."

His fingers dug into her chin, painfully and he forced her gaze away from Leo's body. "Do we understand each other, Elaine?"

"Yes…" she whispered. "I understand."

"Say it," he ordered. "Tell me what your mission is."

"To win the King's heart and then kill him on our wedding night."

"Good girl," Mordred purred. "I will leave you to this while I deal with this Dark One problem."

"Yes, my prince."

"My prince?"

She swallowed before she tried again. "I mean, yes, my love."

Mordred smiled, sinisterly. "That's better. Good night to you, Elaine. Dream of me, should sleep find you."

He took his leave after that. And Elaine didn't sleep. Not because just because she was worried about Leo, but also because she couldn't go another night dreaming of the Nightmare Prince.

"Please don't die," she prayed. "Please, Leo… I need you."


	14. Part III: Graham

**Graham**

Graham rode his horse to near death before he reached the borders of the White Kingdom days later. His hands were still sticky, stained with the blood of the royal he had sworn to protect. But he was sure that Leo would survive. Graham had been a hunter before he served the White Kingdom. He knew how to keep a creature from death. Leo would survive this. He had to.

He had to.

But the horse didn't. He had pushed it too hard so when it collapsed, dead before the steps of the Summer Palace. Graham wasn't surprised, though remorse showed clearly on his face.

The Dark Riders surrounded him. And he demanded to see the Evil Queen. He wouldn't back down. Not even when a dozen swords were fixed on him.

"Either kill me or let me pass," he told them.

"You are in no position to make demands, outsider," one of them replied.

"I come with news from the White Kingdom," the lie slipped out easily enough.

"Who is this?" an unfamiliar voice sounded.

"Someone claiming to have news from the White Kingdom," another rider answered.

Graham's eyes fell on the young redhead as the riders parted to give her a better view of him. She studied the huntsman for a moment and then nodded. "Bind him, and bury his horse."

"What if he is an assassin?" asked one of the riders.

"It will be difficult to assassinate our queen when he is brought before her in irons, would it not?" the Redhead asked.

"But Jade…"

"Do as I say," Jade commanded. "Or the Queen will know of your insolence."

The riders relented and Graham was shackled and brought inside. He didn't know what to expect. It had been years since he last saw Regina. However the memories of their time together were still fresh in in his mind. She had taken his heart, made him her pet. Snow had saved him, liberated him from Regina's hold on him. But he feared the Evil Queen more than he cared to admit. He didn't want to go back to being a heartless slave. He'd rather die.

And maybe he would.

"Graham…"

He shivered when she spoke his name, recoiling from the amused smirk that curled her wine-colored lips. She was dressed in black and royal purple. Her dark, raven colored hair in bound in an ornate headdress. She was still beautiful. But she was also still just as menacing as he remembered.

"Regina…" he said with a slight nod.

"Your Majesty," she corrected. "Has your time in the White Kingdom made you forget your place, Huntsman?"

He shook his head. "No. But you aren't my queen."

"Ah yes," Regina agreed. "However, your queen is dead, is she not?"

"Yes, but not by your hand."

"Unfortunate, I think," Regina replied. "I would have been merciful to Snow. Made her death quick and painless."

Graham tried to ignore the rage that bubbled in his gut. There was a time he would have killed Regina on sight. But these were desperate times. And he was forced to try and forge an alliance with the woman that had tortured him.

"I've come with news from the White Kingdom," he said, slowly, trying not to let his emotions betray him.

"So I'm told," Regina said. "And what is this news?"

"King Leo knows that his sister lives and that she is the Dark One now."

The Evil Queen arched an eyebrow as she regarded him. "Oh? And how does he know this?"

"Because I told him," Graham confessed. "Right before I stabbed him in the gut."

To Regina's credit, her expression gave him no insight to her thoughts on the matter. "You stabbed your king?"

"To protect him."

"What an odd way to protect your king."

"What I did, I did to save his life. With Emma's apparent resurrection, Arthur would have had his head. Unless, it was made clear that I deceived him."

He would have said more but suddenly he felt like someone had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart. Perhaps because someone did. When he turned around he was shocked to see Emma standing there, his glowing heart in her hand.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, Graham," the Dark One said.

"Because… you'll need me in the war to come."

"And why would I need you?" Emma asked, her hand squeezing his heart as she spoke, bringing him to his knees.

"Because without me, no one still loyal to the White Kingdom will follow you or the Evil Queen against Arthur," he replied.

"Your Highness," Regina said, rising from her throne. "May I suggest caution? Graham is many things, but a liar isn't one of them."

"But he tried to kill my brother," Emma said, her heated gaze still fixed on him. "I should kill him where he stands."

"I don't disagree," Regina told her. "But he is right. Without him your mother's former allies won't rally to our cause. And remember what I said, we'll need allies if we are to win back your kingdom." When the Dark One hesitated, Regina chided her. "Your Highness, return the Huntsman's heart. If he's lying, I'll help you kill him."

Emma sighed and shoved his heart back into his chest. "She's the only reason, you're still breathing, Graham. Remember that."

He nodded, gasping for heart as if he had been deprived of it. "You have my thanks, Regina."

"Your Majesty," Emma stressed.

Again the Huntsman nodded. "Your Majesty."

Regina smiled, her eyes shining when she glanced at Emma. "Thank you, your Highness for teaching Graham to remember his etiquette… Now, how will you help us win the Princess's kingdom back?"

"We need to find Red," he replied, slowly rising to his feet. "She'll help us, despite the Princess's… condition."

Regina threw her head back and laughed. "Condition? She hasn't fallen ill, Graham. She's the Dark One. She's not sick."

No, perhaps not. But he knew that her parents would have wept if they could see their daughter now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And as always, you can find me on tumblr "MurderouslyAdorkable" and twitter MurderouslyCute. Again, thank you so much reviewing, following, favoriteing this fict. It means a lot that there are people that like how I string sentences together. So yeah. You guys are the best. Keep it up with the review. I try to reply to all of them. :D Part IV:** **Souls Set in Darkness is next.**


	15. Part IV: Graham

**Title:** Part VI: Souls Set in Darkness  
 **A/N:** Parts VI  & V are about the same length. And this is about how long I'd like the remaining parts of the story to be. (I've decided that there's going to be about 25 parts)  
 **Overall Rating:** M/R (For Violence, Death, Destruction, and Eventual Smut)  
 **Chapter Rating:** M/R (For Violence, Death, Destruction, and Eventual Smutty Good Times)  
 **Warnings:** Graham's a misogynistic asshat.  
 **Full Summary:** See Part One  
 **Chapter** **Summary:** Graham's past comes back to haunt him. A fight Emma has with Regina has her doubting everything. Which is only made worse when she visits Leo. More of Mordred and Arthur's plan is slowly revealed.  
 **Disclaimer:** See Part One

* * *

" _Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."  
_ ― Sarah Williams

* * *

 **Graham**

So much had changed in five years. Emma didn't look like herself anymore. She was shrouded in darkness now. Now the girl that would have grown into every bit her mother's daughter was scarcely recognizable. It wasn't just the shimmering skin, or the golden white hair. It was the look in her eyes. It was the way she moved. She wasn't the Princess he remembered.

He couldn't fret about that, at least not right now when there was work to be done. Maybe Emma was lost to the Darkness. But the dream of the White Kingdom could live on with Leo.

"When do we leave?" Graham asked. Off of Regina's look he begrudgingly added, "Your Majesty."

"At first light," Regina replied.

"And if Mordred's forces track me here before then?"

"That was your failing," Regina told him. "And you may pay for that mistake with your life, Huntsman."

Emma had her gaze fixed on him. And if looks could kill - well, he'd be nothing but a withering corpse. He glanced her way and she all but bared teeth. She didn't trust him anymore. And he couldn't trust her either.

"You might still die, Graham," Emma said, her voice lower, deeper than he remembered.

"Then who will give you safe passage into the Wolfswood?" he challenged.

"If Leo dies, you die," was the Dark One's promise.

He looked at her, completely shocked at her words. This wasn't the Emma he remembered. This wasn't the little princess with hair the color of the sun, who was bright and light and full of wonder. This wasn't Snow's daughter. She might have her parents' features but this wasn't the child of Snow White and her king consort. She was something dark and twisted. Just like the monster Regina had once turned him into.

"If your mother could see you now…"

Within a blink of an eye, the Dark One was so close he could smell her perfume. It was a thick and heady scent, one that was oddly familiar. It made him think of dark deeds done in dark rooms. It made him recall a time where he was hopeless and powerless. It made him think of Regina.

His gaze narrowed and he looked at the Evil Queen on her throne. He sneered, "You. You did this to her. Do you have the dagger? Are you using it the way you used my heart? Snow should have let me kill you. She should have-"

The Huntsman tried to speak but Emma had him by the throat. The Dark Magic coursing through her made her inhumanly strong. She was crushing his windpipe and he couldn't draw a breath.

"Let me make something abundantly clear to you, Graham," Emma said, pulling him close. "Regina doesn't control me. No one controls me. Not the Darkness. Not the memory of my dead parents. Not you. I do what I want, how I want, when I want. And so long as I keep the dagger safely hidden it will remain that way." Her hand tightened. "And if you so much as look at Regina the wrong way I will kill you. Do we understand each other?"

Graham couldn't speak. He couldn't think passed his need for air. Regina must have understood before with a roll of her eyes she addressed the Dark One in a way few dared, and fewer still lived to tell the tale.

"He can't very well speak when you have your hand around his neck, your Highness," she said.

Emma looked back at her and sighed before she released Graham again asking if he understood as he tried to relearn how to breath. It took him a few moments before he finally nodded.

"I understand completely," he said.

"Your Highness," Regina reminded him. "She is the daughter of your queen after all. And there is no denying that, is there?"

He shook his head. "No, your Majesty. There isn't. Her mother was Snow White."

"How far away is this settlement in the Wolfswood?" she asked.

Graham stepped away from Emma, rubbing his throat. "A day's ride, maybe two, if we cut through the Sherwood Forest."

Regina ponders his words for a moment and then nods, pensively. "Speak with the commander of my personal guard, Lincoln, and my handmaiden, Jade. We'll leave as soon they've prepared for our journey." When he didn't move she sighed, arching an eyebrow at his bemused expression. "Or would you rather remain here? As your princess says, I don't control her. And should she want to kill you, there's little that I can do and even less that I'm willing to do to stop her."

Graham didn't need to be told a third time. He didn't want to be anywhere near Emma. She was dangerous. A monster. Yes, there was a darkness in his heart. He had been a cold-blooded hitman who valued the lives of wolves more than he did the lives of people. But Emma was the Darkness. She would be feared and shunned; the thing that parents used to scare their children into compliance.

After being directed to their yard, he was able to find who he hoped was the group of Black Riders that Regina spoke of.

"Oi, I'm looking for the commander of the queen's personal guard?" he asked the largest man near the stables. "Someone named Lincoln."

"Do we bloody look like Lincoln to you?" the big man said.

"I don't actually know what Lincoln looks like," Graham told the ground. "Have you seen him?"

At this question the group of Black Riders laughed. And for some reason he felt as though he walked into some kind of joke and they were chuckling at his expense. He just didn't understand why. What had he said that was so funny?

"I don't appreciate being mocked," Graham said with his jaw clenched tightly. He sized up the biggest man there and knew he could take him, easily.

"Oi! Hunter!" Someone called. They sounded young whoever it was.

It seemed the Evil Queen was desperate if she had to conscript boys for her army. Though army was a strong word for what Regina had with these four score or so men. There was no way she could defend her borders with so small a fighting force. Arthur or anyone else would decimate her.

"My name isn't hunter, boy," he said, searching for the young lad in question. When he spoke however the group once again roared with laughter.

"Easy, hunter," the boy said again. "They're laughing because you've made two mistakes. The first was thinking that Lincoln was that big sack of dung right there."

The big man scoffed. "Oi! Who you callin' big?"

"The second," the young man continued, removing their helm. Dark hair fell like a raven colored curtain around their shoulders. When they turned, Graham realized his second mistake. "…Was thinking I was a boy."

Graham took the woman's appearance in. She was wearing studded leather armor, with metal plating. It wasn't plated armor in the strictest sense but it kept her protected enough… If she could manage to not to get run through with a sword. She was of average and muscular, built like a warrior. She had a sword and shield strapped to her back and a pair of throwing axes on her belt.

"You're Lincoln?" he asked the woman.

"Aye, I am," she said with a nod.

"Lincoln? Just Lincoln? No surname?"

She shrugged. "Not one that I'm particularly fond of, no."

"And you're the Captain of the Queen's Guard?" He sounded so shocked. She couldn't be the leader of these men. Snow could only lead by right of birth. And Emma, when she was a young girl, appeared to be the same kind of person, but this Lincoln wasn't a queen, or a princess. Why would anyone follow a woman willingly? It had to be Regina. The threat of her magic… He knew first hand what she could make a person do.

"I am," she replied with a grin. "Until I'm killed, or she finds someone better."

"And none of these men are better? I mean, you're just a woman." There was more laughter and Graham was beginning to get angry. "Am I saying something funny?"

"You don't think I can lead because I'm female," she said so matter-of-factly. "That sounds like a challenge to me. What do you think, my boys?" The Black Riders wooed and hollered their approval. "What say you, Huntsman? Do you have time to test your might or do you fear having your ass handed to you by 'just a woman?'"

They didn't have time for this. That much was certain. But Graham also didn't like that his strength was being called into question by a female. He felt his blood boil at the thought. He was fuming. But then he nodded once and the crowd wooped as they followed Lincoln outside.

He was lead to a large sparing circle just outside the large tent. The Captain of the Guard, Lincoln shedded her outer plate armor, and a few pieces of chain mail, leaving only her leather arming coat, and breeches with matching boots. He was dressed similarly. Leather armor, riding boots, and a surcoat with the sigil of the White Kingdom in emblazoned on the front.

"You'll need a weapon," Lincoln said, quirking her eyebrows. "Unless you're having second thoughts." She unsteathed her sword with a flourish. "Are you having… performance anxiety, Huntsman? You shouldn't worry. I'm told it happens to every man."

One of the men handed him a sword. And Graham could tell just by looking at it this wasn't the sword he came here with. But it wasn't like he was going to stop this just so he could have it. They had already wasted enough time as it was. He wasn't about to make matters worse.

"Let's just get on with this," the Huntsman groaned. "First to disarm?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Yes, I suppose that's fitting."

The black riders surrounded the sparing circle, creating a shield wall that was only meant to keep them in. Graham studied Lincoln. She was grinning, her eyes sparkling with murderous intent. Though for her it seemed it was all just a game. For Graham it had always been either business or a means of survival. However Lincoln appeared to enjoy this. It was a disturbing notion to say the least.

The few first exchanges were simply them testing each other. Checking for weaknesses. Lincoln wasn't as strong as he was but she was spry, and very rarely planted her feet for too long. Her blows came from the most unlikely angles. And his attacks were always met with a counter, giving him little time to breath or think of his next move. He wondered briefly where she learned to fight. Because she didn't spar like a knight. Not like any knight he had ever met. Though there was something oddly familiar about her style. He had seen it before. Many years ago.

"Where did you learn to fight?" he asked, when their swords clashed.

"A place called, 'Not here,'" was her reply as she shoved him away from her.

Graham shook his head and swung at hers. His intent wasn't to kill her but make her back away. Lincoln jumped back and ducked beneath the blade, spinning around to drop back into a defensive stance.

"Impressive," he noted.

"For a woman," she added with a sneer.

The Huntsman sighed. She could believe whatever she wanted but it didn't change facts. When it came to the art of war men were built for it and women weren't, barring a few instances.

"Finish it, Linc!" One of the Black Riders shouted.

"You're toying with me," Graham observed, when one of Lincoln's advances failed to disarm him. She wanted to draw blood. He didn't know why though. Why was she so set on hurting him? And why did she move in such that was so familiar to him? Where had he seen such a fighting style before?

Lincoln smirked. But there was no mirth in her eyes. Just the promise of violence. The Black Knight didn't simply want to bloody him; she wanted to end him.

"You truly don't recognize me, do you?" she asked, deflecting his attacks as if they were only minor annoyances. "Well, I have grown up a bit."

The Huntsman said nothing. He instead chose to allow his blade do the talking. However her rebuttal came as swiftly; the swat on his rear using the flat of her sword served as the punctuation at the end of her flourish as she sidestepped his advance with ease.

"When I was a child, a hunter came to my village," Lincoln said as he righted himself; his arms aching, his breathing labored and ragged. "He was a foreigner. _Gaikokujin_. Outsider. So his presence didn't go unnoticed. He said he was looking for a young woman who had visited his homeland and came back with a child.

"His child," she stressed, circling him like a predator. "The villagers knew of such a woman; one who had just returned in disgraced with a child of a foreigner. My kinsmen, being simple fishermen, didn't see through his deception. An honorable lot, they thought he was trying to do right by his seed. But that wasn't it, was it, Hunter?"

The memory came clear in his mind. A scared young lady only trying to protect a little girl with watery blue eyes and long black hair. She pleaded with him to spare her and the girl. "Please," she had said. "I'm all she has." But he couldn't. It was just a job. It wasn't personal.

"So, now you remember," the Black Knight sneered. "Do you recall what the Hunter did after he slaughtered the woman?

"Nothing. He did _nothing_. Even after the little girl begged to join the last of her family, he just left her to rot. After he took one of her teeth, for proof of kill." She planted her feet, and eased into a fighting stance. "The child, of course swore vengeance. But she was weak. So she found someone to make her strong, hoping that when the Fates blessed her and she faced the Hunter once again she could do what she couldn't do all those years ago."

They both surged forward but Lincoln was faster, better. It was like she was gliding on air. Graham's vision narrowed to a pen point and his vision consumed by the Black Knight barreling toward him. With a flourish, she nicked his wrist which unsworded him. And then she dropped to the ground, sweeping his legs out from under him. Graham scrambled for his weapon but Lincoln was on her feet, the tip of her sword pressed under his chin.

"You took coin from the King of Camelot to murder my mother," Lincoln told him. "I don't trust you, Huntsman. And I don't ride with people I don't trust. I kill them. I find it saves time."

"You'll kill me because I worked for Arthur?" he asked. "But not for what I did to your mother?"

"No," she replied, coolly. "For that I'll just make it slow and agonizing. I was thinking of taking your tongue first, before I gouge out your eyes. But now that I have you here, I think I'd rather prefer-"

"Lincoln!"

Graham knew that voice. It was the Queen's handmaiden. Jade. She was the one that got him an audience with Regina. She looked different out of the dress. She was in black riding pants, a long, deep forest green jacket, with knee high boots and her bright red hair was pulled back in a thick braid. She glanced at Lincoln with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Lady Jade," the Black Knight greeted, her gaze never leaving him. "This doesn't concern you. Just working through some childhood trauma."

"Is that what this is?" Jade asked in a way one would scold a child. "Here I thought you were going against the orders of our Queen by killing her guest in cold blood."

"Warm blood," the Black Knight corrected. "And our Queen will understand."

"Or perhaps she'll finally do away with you for your treason."

"He worked for Arthur, Jade. He killed my mother."

"And when this is over feel free to avenger her. But not before." Jade came up by her side, put a steady hand on Lincoln's shoulder, and Graham watched the tension ease in the knight's stance. "Kill him now and you gain only but a small victory. Spare him - for the time being, and you might be able to destroy the man that is truly responsible for your mother's death. But only if you lower your sword, Captain."

"You couldn't be that young girl," Graham breathed. "Her name was Morgan." Though if he thought about it, he had to admit she did look familiar. The light tan complexion. Her piercing blue eyes. Her sharp feature. She looked like Mordred. She looked like Arthur. "Fates have mercy, you _are_ a Pendragon."

"Only by blood," Lincoln said, plainly as she lowered her sword. "And when this is over I will have my revenge."

Despite the threat, when the Black Knight offered a hand, Graham took it, and rose to his feet with her help. "How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

She gave him a pointed look and sheathed her sword. "We don't know each other, Huntsman, so I'll explain something to you. When I kill you, you'll be awake, you'll be facing me, and you'll be armed." Lincoln turned to Jade. "As I understand it, we are to leave as soon as we can. Our Queen's orders."

"I will see to it, Captain," the Handmaiden told her. "Huntsman, with me."

The Captain huffed, arms crossed. "Fine. Queensguard, with the Lady Jade. The rest of you lot, to your duties."

Graham watched the Black Riders cleared out. The Queensguard lingered. There was eight of them in total, including Lincoln. And the Huntsman noticed something that he didn't see before. Regina's Queensguard was comprised entirely of women.

"I think he's surprised," one of the commented.

"It's like he's never seen a woman fight before," said another.

"Maybe he hasn't," Lincoln told them. "But nevermind all of that. We have work to be done. Well, you lot have work. I have the honor of guarding our queen and her new paramour."

"Linc, try not to sound like you're enjoying yourself," Jade said. "People might think you truly love your work."

The Captain of the Queensguard smiled. "But I do love my work, milady."

Jade sighed and turned to Graham, "Huntsman, if you'd please. You and I will oversee the preparations for our journey."


	16. Part IV: Regina

**Warning:** Smut Ahead. Magic!Cock happens. Some character development. If you want to skip it, just know SwanQueen sexy times happened. First they were actually fighting. Then they were still fighting just not with their words.

 **Regina**

The Princess's anger wafted off of her in white hot waves, like invisible rolling ripples in the air. As she paced back and forth, the Queen's eyes tracked her, captivated by the graceful fluidity of her stride. It reminded her of how Emma had cut down Arthur's soldiers. Her pulse raced as she mind conjured up images of their immediate past. The glowing organ in her hands. The surge of adrenaline when she crushed Lamoak's heart to dust. The flood of endorphins when the Dark One gave her sweet release again and again.

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Emma's demanding tone shatter the memory, like stone shatters glass.

"Because for the time being he is useful to us," Regina explained, crossing her legs, hands resting on her knee. "If you kill him, then who will ensure our safe passage into the Wolfswood?"

"I'm the Dark One," Emma said as if that was the end of the debate. "I go wherever I want, whenever I want. The Fates help anyone who stands in my way."

"And what of your kingdom? What of your birthright?" The Evil Queen expelled a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge her nose as if she was soothing the beginnings of a massive headache. After a moment, she looked at the Princess, and crossed her chambers to join her Dark Swan, cupping her face in her hands. And as she spoke, her voice grew soft, almost kind. "Yes, you are the Dark One, your Highness. You are powerful enough to have anything you want. You may remake this world in your image if you desire. And you can take back the White Kingdom by force if that is your wish. However, my sweet Princess, if you have no allies, if your subjects fear you more than they love you, you cannot hope to hold it. And it is a wise queen who knows when to crack the whip and when the feather might better serve them."

Emma's eyes narrowed and she scoffed. "Like you would know."

Regina's hand fell from her face, as if her skin and not just her words burned. She looked at the Princess with a cool difference; their tender moment was gone. It was like something had snapped shut within her, or ice water had replaced the warm blood in her veins. Regina turned away from Emma, sauntering over to the bottle of dark liqueur on the table near her vanity.

"I would know better than most, your Highness," she finally said. Regina poured herself a glass and one for Emma. It seemed she might need a drink as well. "When I took the White Throne, I wasn't a tyrant. Not at first. I was simply the widow of the Late King. A Queen by marriage. The people, sheep that they are, accepted me as their ruler. I kept taxes low. I kept my subjects fat and happy. But could never win their love. And that, my dear Princess, more than my thirst for vengeance cost me my crown. So I am urging you to learn from my mistakes."

She handed a glass to Emma, and tried to ignore the way her skin tingled when their fingers touched, the way the Princess called to her.

Brown eyes bore into simmering green pools of quiet fury, and she attempted to will Emma to truly hear her words. "The Huntsman has his uses, your Highness," Regina concluded. "Don't discard him so quickly."

Emma recoiled like she had been slapped. "Is her Majesty speaking from… _personal experience_?"

Regina bristled at her words. She wasn't accustomed to anyone speaking to her that way. Not Dark Ones and especially not royalty. "That is none of your concern, Princess."

The Dark One's nostrils flared. She stared at Regina, her challenge silently etched in her sea green eyes. She took a step forward and fired back with, "If we are lovers, then it is my concern, your Majesty."

That was last straw. No one made demands of a Queen. And Regina swore a long time ago that she would never allow someone to feel entitled to her. So if ice didn't work maybe fire would.

"Lovers?" Regina closed the distance between them. "If you take nothing from our time together, know this: Love is weakness, your Highness. And this thing between us is purely physical. I had a need and you sated it. There is no deeper meaning to it.

"Look around you, Princess. We are at war! Every single move we make should be about our survival. Not playing out some ridiculous farce of a romance. This isn't True Love. And we are not your idiot parents!"

Emma fired back with equal vitriol. "My idiot parents are the only reason you're still breathing, you contemptuous bitch!"

The slap echoed in the room before Regina even realized she had brought her hand across the princess's face. And the Queen watched in muted shock as Emma's cheek reddened and the imprint of her hand rose against shimmering, pale skin.

"Princess… I—"

With a growl the princess had invaded her space, seized her by the hips and laid claim to her mouth like a conquering King. Her lips worked urgently, demanding the Queen's submission, and something else she was afraid to name.

Regina's fingers threaded through white locks and she pulled, trying to draw away so she could breathe. "Princess… please…"

As words failed the Raven haired Queen, the white princess took a different meaning to her broken utterances and moved them towards the bed. Her hands were everywhere, pulling at the Queen's garments, tearing at them until fingers scraped along bare skin and pulled a throaty moan from Regina before moving on to her next conquest. Each hurried touch warmed the Queen's blood. She could feel the princess all around her, not just her lips, or her hands, but her magic as well.

It swirled around them, mingled in the air with the Queen's own as their combined magics bit along every expanse of exposed flesh. It was just this side of overwhelming; walking that fine line of too much and not enough. And Regina tried to fight it, this unseen force that drew her toward the other woman, but it's pull was too great. And the Queen was just as flawed as anyone else. She was simply powerless to resist. Where others would acknowledge her dominance, Emma robbed her of her coveted control. And Regina could only give in, and ride this out.

She tried to rationalize her surrender. Tried to tell herself that this would be the last time. Tomorrow, she'd turn her focus to keeping the Princess at arm's length. She wouldn't allow herself to get too close. This was just means to an end. Nothing more. However, all of that was summarily disregarded the very moment Emma guided her down to the bed and Regina felt her body flush against her bare skin.

She moaned against Emma's lips, her leg hooking around the blonde's hip to pull her close. Then the Queen went to try and divest the Princess of her clothing, however with a growl Emma swatted her hands away. Finding some sport in that challenge, Regina tried again, more forcibly this time but the Princess grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"No, touching."

"I need to feel you."

"What you need and what I'm willing to give you are two different things, Regina."

Regina's eyebrow arched at that. "Is that so?" And in an instant her tattered dress and Emma's dark cloak was gone; Regina had used magic to remove the remaining barriers between them. With a victorious hiss, the Queen smirked. "You forget who I am, your Highness."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "I know who you are, your Majesty. But I am the Dark One. And you'll touch me when I say you may. Not a second before. Understood?"

"No one makes demands of a queen."

"I'm not no one," Emma said. "I was never no one. Not to you."

And then something happened, something neither of them could explain. One moment the Queen felt the Princess's center sliding against hers. The next she felt this sudden but not unwelcomed fullness, although Emma hands had not moved from hers.

The Princess's eyes widened in shock. "Regina… I-"

"Shh…" the Queen silenced her with a gentle brush of her lips. "I don't want to talk, your Highness." She smirked, rolling her hips to meet Emma's until the younger woman swore above her. "And it would seem neither do you."

The blonde's hands fell to Regina's sides to slow her movements. "Wait… Wait… I can't… I need… I may need a moment…" When the Regina tested this, Emma whimpered. "My queen, please…"

Regina brushed her lover's cheek with her fingers, drawing Emma's gaze to her. "Move for me."

With shutter the princess did; light, shallow strokes at first as she trembled and hissed, fighting against herself. Her reaction almost brought a smile to Regina's face. But she stopped herself, lest the Princess think she was mocking her. Instead, with her legs wrapped around Emma's waist she guided her deeper; a content sigh falling her lips, and her fingers digging into Emma's shoulders. But the Princess stopped, peering down at Regina like a drowning man.

"I won't break," the Queen assured her.

"I don't want to hurt you," the Princess whispered.

"Sometimes, that can't be helped," Regina said, her fingers lightly caressing the outlines of Emma's face; as if she was trying to commit her features to memory. "Love is…"

"Weakness," Emma finished, bitterly.

"Yes." The Queen nodded, her lips ghosting over Emma's. "Love is walking a line between two worlds." Her fingers dipped below the Princess's neck, brushed her collarbone with a teasing stroke until the blonde's breath hitched. "One is dark, full of uncertainty, fear, loss, pain… Our weaknesses laid bare to be exploited…" The Queen's smirk was all the warning the Princess had before she flipped their positions. "But the other side, my dear Princess, is all things light; full of hope, wonder, comfort…" Regina sank down around the blonde beneath her with a pleased moan. "And sometimes a few moments of fleeting pleasures, before it's gone.

"There is no strength to be found here," the Queen whispered. "Only mutually assured destruction. So tell me, sweetling, would you bring ruin upon us?"

The look the young princess gives her is so honest it almost pains her. She was the physical manifestation of dark magic and yet, there was nothing dark about Emma. She was something pure and light; something to be cared for and protected. Which is why what she said next surprised Regina.

"If it meant being with you…" Emma panted, trying to keep as still. "…I would happily meet my fate… I am yours, my Queen."

Regina cupped the Princess' face in her hands and gently stroked her cheeks. Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them away as she bent forward, their lips coming together in a passionate kiss.

There was so much the Queen wanted to say. So much she couldn't out of fear of making this into something dangerous. However as the kiss went on she knew they were well passed that. If love was weakness then Regina was so tired of being strong. And with Emma offering her heart freely, throwing herself into the abyss, Regina could feel herself tumbling in after her.

The Queen began to move, slowly raising her hips against the woman beneath her, welcoming this feeling of fullness as they kissed, exchanged breaths, and moaned against the other's lips. Emma was the first to pull away, chest heaving for air, her eyes wild and unfocused as her fingers dug into Regina's hips.

"Regina… My queen," Emma pleaded. "I can't. I won't be able to—"

"Look at me, Princess," Regina whispered, biting back a moan, her body still moving against Emma's. When the younger woman's eyes fluttered open, the Queen held her gaze for a moment before she spoke again. "I want to see you come undone."

"But what if you don't-"

"Then your queen will be disappointed," Regina replied before Emma could ask her question. She stroked the blonde's cheek and smiled. "You don't wish to disappoint me, your Highness."

The Queen canted her hips faster as she spoke, driving the Princess deep inside of her, hitting that place that so few could reach. Emma felt impossibly huge, her body seemingly touching places within the Queen that had never been explored by anyone.

In those moments, clinging tightly to the Princess between her legs as they moved in tandem, time slowed. Minutes felt like lifetimes. And yet, the more Regina tried to hold on, to burn this picture into her mind, the faster it slipped away from her until it was just a jumble of half-spoken declarations, clipped moans, and sound of skin hammering against skin. Everything else faded away. And nothing seemed to matter other than feeling Emma thrusting inside of her.

Warmth coiled deliciously in Regina's stomach as she drew closer to the edge. Her blood humming as she rode the Princess. Emma's hands were convulsing around her hips, as their bodies began to lose their shared rhythm. She was close. However, now so was Regina. And so when the Queen gave her command, demanding the Princess's release, they both spiralled together.

Regina sat up, back arched, eyes screwed shut as she announced her climax with a drawn out wail and then collapsed, boneless against Emma's chest.

As her breathing regulated, Regina laid a sweet kiss against her Princess's lips. Her eyes closed when Emma returned it. However three words were left unspoken between them. Neither of them saw the soft burst of light erupt from their connection. But Regina felt their magic swirl around them, rolling along her skin, telling her that this was where she belonged.

However, when she finally pulled away she saw Emma staring up at her with true fear in her watery green eyes.

"Princess?"

But in a plume of gray smoke Emma was gone and Regina was alone.

 _Love is weakness_ , she reminded herself as tears stung her dark eyes and she left her bed to collect herself. It had been two lifetimes ago, but the ghosts of her childhood still haunted her. It was her mother that had stressed the importance of keeping up appearances. And even though she hadn't seen the woman that was instrumental to her ascension for decades, her lessons couldn't be forgotten.

No matter how far she ran, she'd never escape the fact she was indeed her mother's daughter.

There was a light rapping at her door, but before it opened and the Captain of her Personal Guard, Lincoln, stepped into her chambers. "Your Majesty?"

"I'm fine, Captain," was Regina's clipped reply, as she covered herself in a light robe.

Lincoln nodded but it was clear by her tone she wasn't convinced. So it didn't come as a surprise when she handed Regina her handkerchief. "Of course, your Majesty."

Regina dabs her eyes. "Thank you, Lincoln."

The knight nodded. "I serve at the pleasure of the Queen."

"Why?"

Lincoln shrugged and offered a glib, "Because…"

"Because?" Regina fished.

"Oh, you want me to actually answer that. A thousand pardons," the Knight jested. However, with one look Regina's way, Lincoln sobered. Somewhat. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. And the Evil Queen found that despite her reputation, the Captain of her Guard couldn't take anything seriously for more than a few moments at a time. "Why haven't I gone somewhere else? Not a lot of monarchs looking to have the Black Knight in their employ. Less still that are as beautiful as you, my Queen."

Regina rolled her eyes. "When I'm in the mood to laugh, Captain, I'll call for a jester."

"As is your right, your Majesty. But none of them will be as funny as me," Lincoln said, with a pleased smile. When she saw that Regina didn't need her spirits lifted, that she needed honest answers, the knight straightened up. And although she wasn't happy about it, when Lincoln spoke again her tone was uncharacteristically serious. "Fine, in truth, when we crossed paths five years ago, you were just a fallen queen without a kingdom. And I was just the bastard of a royal that is still calling for my head. You could have used me for leverage or to garner favor with my father. But you didn't. You called me by my chosen name and not my birth name. You've never looked at me like I am my father's daughter. And when Lamork and Percival came here you allowed me to stay away, even though my place was at your side."

"I've never needed anyone's protection, Captain," Regina said, plainly.

"Be that as it may, my Queen," Lincoln began. "It's my sworn duty. And I will do it to the best of my abilities. No more running."

"No more running? Does this mean...? Are you certain this is what you want?" the Evil Queen asked.

"No. But it's about time we all stopped trying to outrun fate… And you'll need a Dragon to sit on the Broken Throne when we win this war." The Black Knight expelled a weighted sigh and attempted to shift their conversation. "So you and your Dark Swan? Do you wish to talk about it? I'm no Lady Jade but I know a thing or two about quarrels between lovers."

Regina arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're young what could you possibly..."

Lincoln stopped her with, "Your Dark Swan and I are roughly the same age, my Queen. I might surprise you with what I know."

"It would be surprising that you knew anything, Captain."

"Lady Jade, my heart swells at the very sound of your lovely voice. It's so light and… feminine."

"Your Majesty, the carriages are ready. The more competent members of your Queensguard and the Huntsman await your presence, then we may depart."

"The Princess has not returned. The very second she is here we will make for the Wolfswood."

"As you say, my Queen," Jade said with a sight nod. "Will you be wearing your riding clothes?"

"Yes, the blood red cloak and the black leather pants."

"I will ready them for you." Jade threw over her shoulder, "You may wait outside, Captain."

"Are you certain?" Lincoln asked. "There might be an assassination attempt. And I'd hate for our Queen to be caught with her breeches down."

"Or perhaps you'd like to catch our Queen with her breeches down, hmm?" Jade retorted. "Outside, Captain."

"You are absolutely no fun today, Lady Jade." The Black Knight clicked her heels together and bowed to her Queen. "By your leave, my Queen."

Once she was gone, Jade spoke as she readied Regina's garments. "She is insufferable. If I may be so bold as to ask why you put up with her insolence?"

The Queen thought about it for a moment. "Because it amuses me."


	17. Part IV: Mordred

**Mordred**

They called him the Black Dragon or the Broken Prince. While most might have ran from such a reputation, Mordred embraced his. His personal coat of arms was a play on his father's, except the Black Dragon was in full display against a blood red field. And while his father worked to mend the Broken Kingdom, Mordred, like the Black Dragon he was named for, brought death and destruction on those that opposed Arthur's vision of One Land, One People, One Kingdom, and One King.

This world was as broken as his kingdom. They were the last hope to unite the lands. Which is why the Black Prince never questioned his mission or his duty. History may remember him as a bloody warlord, or a great redeemer. Victory or defeat would seal his fate.

And there was no room for failure. You either win and be remembered a hero, or die a villain's death. There was no middle ground.

"The White King's condition is unchanged, your highness," said his physician. "But I believe His Majesty's youth will pull him through. If he wakes in the morning he will make a full recovery."

"Thank you. You may leave me," Mordred ordered.

The physician bowed his head. "By your leave, my Prince."

And then he was gone. Once Mordred was sure he was alone, he removed a small mirror from his chest and waved his hand over the reflective surface. It rippled like water before an image came clear. It was the Broken King, his father, Arthur, looking older and weary in the Autumn of his years. His hair more grey than black, his blue eyes duller and hazy, the lines on his face not defined.

"Father, I apologize for this method of communication. I know your feeling about magic," the Black Prince greeted with a bow of his head.

His father sneered with disgust. "It's an abomination. But I trust that this is urgent or else you would have trusted the message to a raven."

"I would have, Father," insisted Mordred. "But the message I have concerns Excalibur and the Dagger of the Dark One."

The prince watched the king's expression change; how his eyes sparked with curiosity, how he leaned forward in his seat, how his mouth opened slightly, before he nodded. "I'm listening."

"What if I told you the White Princess still lives?" Mordred asked. "And what if I told you she has become the Dark One?"

His father bared teeth. He considered not killing the princess himself to be one of his greatest regrets. Perhaps now he would get his chance to rectify that mistake. "I would ask how you knew," he replied. "And I would then want to know what your next move is, my son."

"Sir Percival swears by it," Mordred explained. "He claims his brother died by her hands. I have no reason to doubt his words. He is loyal to the Crown. When I went to question the Puppet King and his Master of the Hunt, I found Leo bleeding from his belly, bloody dagger next to his body. His guards say that the Master of the Hunt is responsible."

The King frowned. "I see. It seems that the Master of the Hunt told Leo to deceive us into believing he had killed his sister."

"Yes, it seems that way, Father," Mordred agreed. "The Master of the Hunt no doubt lied to the Puppet King, told him that his sister was slain and to take credit for the killing to gain favor with us. When it was discovered, he panicked, stabbed his King and fled. Reportedly toward the Evil Queen's stronghold, where it is also believed the new Dark One seeks refuge."

"And what of Leo now?" Arthur asked. "Does he live?"

"Yes," the Prince said. "If he awakens in the morning and we still have our Puppet King. I'll send a raven in the morning with news of his condition. I've also sent riders to the stronghold."

"What do you think the Dark One is planning?" The King asked.

"It is my belief, Father that she wants to win back her kingdom and possibly claim ours by Right of Conquest. As the Evil Queen has no true standing army she'll need to gain allies. And Father, we have a great deal of enemies."

"I know," the Broken King concurred. "But with Excalibur whole the world will quake beneath the power of our empire, my son. Do what you have to. Crush the Evil Queen and this rogue Swan Princess. And bring me the Dagger of the Dark One."

"I will collect the dagger for you father, this my oath to you," Mordred said, bringing his fist to his chest and bowing.

The mirror returned to being just a mirror without either man bidding the other one farewell. If they were simple men, just a simple father, and a simple son they might a have exchanged simple pleasantries. But they were not simple men. And the Prince didn't care. Once Arthur untied the land, Mordred would rule it.

He left the haven of his bedchambers and swiftly descended into the royal dungeons. He marched toward the large cell of the condemned and found a sturdy man in the corner drinking from a metal chalice.

When Mordred approached, the young man looked up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes widened but the man didn't cower. He had a spine. Good.

"You're not the King," he said.

"No," replied Mordred. "Not yet."

The man's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"I want to offer you a chance to save your life and the lives of your family."

This woodcutter was no fool. He considered the Prince's words. And Mordred regarded this man with a silent respect. The Black Dragon was destined to be the High King of All, the closest thing to a living god, and the woodcutter did not shy away in the present of a god.

Then the woodcutter met the Prince's eyes. "What do I have to do?"


	18. Part IV: Leo

**Leo**

He felt warm. He felt like he was glowing from the inside. It was the closest thing he can remember to be wrapped in the warm embrace of his parents. Someone was whispering to him, telling him that he wasn't alone. He tried to focus on the sound of the voice, but he couldn't hold onto it. Then the warmth slipped away and he was better. Perhaps even strong enough to open his eyes.

Leo could still hear the soothing voice, except now it was cool and distant. There was another voice as well. One that put him at ease. However, their exchange was confusing and it left him bemused at their words.

" _Who are you? Why are you here?"  
_ " _I am the Dark One. I'm here to help my brother."  
_ " _You're Emma?"  
_ " _Don't sound so surprised."  
_ " _You can't be here. If Mordred finds out..."  
_ " _Mordred should count himself lucky I'm not here for his head."_

"Emma...?" Leo managed, his eyes fluttering open as he tried to sit up. A hand to the shoulder stopped him.

"Easy, brother."

She looked so different. Older, yes. But it was more than that. Shimmering skin, hair that was colorless like fog. Her eyes were darker too, like the light had seeped away. She was dressed in black leather. What happened to his sister?

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

"It's okay," he said, reaching for her hand. "You're here now. And you've healed me. With Dark Magic, I assume."

"Yes, it comes with being the Dark One," Emma replied. "Phenomenal Cosmic Powers. Bound mortally to a tiny dagger."

"Thank you," Leo said, softly. "Emma, this is the Lady Elaine. Milady, this is my sister, Princess Emma, the rightful ruler of this kingdom." His sister gave his betrothed an appraising look and he sighed. "She can be trusted, Sister."

Emma quirked an eyebrow. "Can she?"

He nodded. "I believe so. Mordred has terrorized her."

"Really?" The teasing tone her voice had quickly gotten annoying to the king.

"Yes, really. But I have a plan."

"Do you, now? And what would that be, Baby Brother?"

He fixed his narrowed gaze on his older sister, daring her to tease him further. "She is to become my Queen."

Of course that wasn't a deterrent. "Is she now?"

Leo groaned. "Emma..."

She chuckled, and waved him off. "No, this… this is good. I'm glad I came back for this." Emma nodded her head in greeting to his betrothed. "Greetings Elaine. I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

Elaine curtosyed. "As do I, your Highness."

They couldn't waste any more time so Leo cleaved to the matter at hand. "Sir Percival says that you and the Evil Queen have declared war, is that true?"

Her downward gaze spoke the truth before Emma admitted it plainly with her words. "Yes. Regina and I have come to an... understanding."

Leo was as baffled as he was hurt. "She tried to kill our parents, Emma."

"I know that," she said. "But I trust her."

His sister would always follow her intuition. But he wanted to make sure she had thought this through, even though he knew the answer already. "Are you sure about this?"

Emma scoffed, bitterly. "No, of course not. But honestly when has that ever stopped me?"

"Fair enough," Leo replied. "Emma just be careful."

"And you, Baby Brother. I've only healed you enough to wake you. You'll need to take it easy," she explained.

"That's good, if Mordred knew you were here..."

His sister's gaze darkened. "As I told your betrothed, Brother, the Black Dragon should count himself lucky that I only came here to see you."

"Same old, Emma," he said, trying to dismiss it. But how could he? "Well, maybe not exactly the same."

"I did this to help us," she told him, even though he understood. "Tomorrow, I'm going-"

"No, don't tell me," he implored waving his hand. "Tomorrow, I'll dispatch a small garrison and march on the Evil Queen's stronghold. Just make sure you're not there when I arrive."

"I can manage that," She flashed him a mischievous grin that reminded him of their youth. Then she turned to Elaine. "Watch out for him. He lets his sense of nobility get in the way of his will to survive."

He scoffed at her words. "Look who's talking."

Elaine smiled. "I'll watch over him, your Highness."

"Just call me Emma, Elaine. After all, we're about to be family." His sister gave her another once over and grinned. "Leo, she is far too beautiful for you."

"That's enough," he whispered harshly. Leo had finally had it with her antics. "You can't just stay gone for as long… This isn't a joke, Emma. I thought you were dead."

"But I wasn't. I'm-"

"You're the Dark One! If our parents-"

"Our parents are dead, Leopold!"

"Because you were reckless!"

And there it was. The truth of his words hung heavily in the space between them. This great unspoken truth now uttered aloud. Leo wanted to say he didn't blame Emma for what happened. He wanted to say that it wasn't her fault. That Arthur would have came for their throne regardless. That he understood her position. But five years without his best friend was a long time. Leo wasn't the hopeful young Prince anymore. And he wasn't sure if Emma didn't have some hand this.

His sister shrank at his words and he tried to reach out to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

But she backed away from him. "No, it's fine. It's good to know where you stand, Leo."

"I didn't mean that," he lied, trying to make his sister see reason. "But look at what you've become, Emma. I know about the Darkness in your heart. The Darkness you were born with. It was okay then. And I loved you. I looked up to you. Because in spite of the Darkness, you tried so hard to be good, to be a champion. Like the ones we read about when we were kids. But look at you now, you've become the Dark One. You don't even look like my sister anymore."

"Leo…" she breathed, her eyes welling with tears. "It's still me. I'm still your sister."

"I want to believe that, Emma. I really do," The White King sighed. He felt utterly hopeless. "But if our parents could see you now… what do you think they'd say?"

Emma's anger spiked. "If they were still here, I wouldn't have become the Dark One. I did this to save us."

He tried to think of what his parents would tell her if they were here. "And now you're working with the Evil Queen and using Dark Magic in a way that I have never seen you do. Just like that night when you crushed that horse's heart."

"I did that to save you," she told him.

"Maybe," he said, his tone neutral. "Or maybe it was the Darkness."

"Leo, don't do this. Everything I've done… You're supposed to be the one person… Don't shut me out… Please," Emma implored.

But it was too late. The damage was already done.

"Just go, Emma. Just go," he ordered, his throat tightening.

Emma didn't linger. She didn't try to convince him further. She just vanished a plume of grey smoke. Leo took a breath and closed his eyes, too proud to shed tears he so desperately wanted to release. He was so tired. He had felt so alone for so long. Knowing that Emma was alive should have been the blessing. But it felt more like a curse.

"I thought it was bad when she just dabbled in Dark Magic…" he whispered to Elaine. "Now she's the Dark One."

"She's still your sister," the maiden told him as she sat down by his side.

"You saw her. She's-"

"What I saw was a sister willing to do anything to protect her kingdom and her brother. Even despite what she is there's still goodness inside of her," she said, cupping his face between her warm hands so that he would look at her. "I know that because I see the same things when I look at you."

"I hope you're right," he mumbled, backing away, and clearing his throat. "How are you, milady? I hope I didn't give you a fright."

Elaine gave him a pointed look. "You were bleeding out, your Majesty…"

"I suppose it helps that my sister is the Dark One," he said, lightly.

She cut her eyes at him. "Don't ever jest about this, your Majesty."

"I'm sorry…" Leo said quickly. "Lady Elaine, I am so sorry."

"You have to be careful. For both of our sakes." Elaine held his gaze for a moment and leaned in to brush her lips against his. It happened so quickly, Leo couldn't react. And she was heading toward the door so fast that couldn't respond when she said, "I'll go fetch the royal doctor."

Then she was gone. And the young king was still speechless.


	19. Part IV: Emma

**Emma**

The room was dark in the pre-dawn hours when she returned. Regina was gone. Not in her bedchambers like Emma had hoped.

The Dark One looked out the window toward the dim lights of the White Kingdom. For the last five years Emma convinced herself that she was doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. It was her only option. She knew in her heart that she could keep herself from falling too deeply into the Darkness. Now she wasn't sure.

The door to the bedchamber creaked open but Emma didn't turn. Not even when Regina's voice caressed the back of her neck like a phantom touch.

"Your Highness…" Regina whispered. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"I don't want to talk about that," Emma said.

She heard the Queen sigh. "If that is your wish, your Highness."

Silence befell them and Emma wondered if Regina would go to her if she asked, hold her as lovers did sometimes. Not for pleasure. But for comfort. However, the Queen's words rang bitterly in her head. And she didn't dare to ask for it. Instead she turned her thoughts to the darkness that had burrowed its way into her heart and soul. "Rumplestilskin was a monster, wasn't he?"

"He was," Regina replied, moving to her side but staying out of arm's' reach. "He was vile, manipulative, and self-serving. But that's not who you are. You became the Dark One because you wanted to save your brother and your kingdom. You are brave, you are honest to a fault, and you are self-sacrificing in a way that reminds me of your idiotic parents."

Emma frowned. "Thank you… I think."

"Princess," sighed the Queen. "What I am trying to say is that you are no monster."

"But I'm the Dark One," was the Princess' rebuttal. "I'm a villain."

"You are no villain, your Highness," Regina told her.

"You don't understand."

"Princess, look at me… Emma, look at me." The Dark One couldn't remember if Regina had ever called her by her name. ' _Princess'_ or ' _Your Highness'_ but never simply, ' _Emma.'_ It stopped the Princess, focused her gaze up and finding Regina looking at her with a soft expression. "I have murdered, tortured; I've brought ruin upon the heads of those who dared to challenge me. And I've enjoyed it. I know that I'm a monster. I know that I am truly the Evil Queen. At my worst, I never questioned my inner demons. I convinced myself what I was doing was right." She cupped the Dark One's face in her hands. And it wasn't until thumbs grazed her cheeks that she realized that she had been crying.

"Emma, I see how you struggle with the Darkness," Regina continued. "I know, it's not easy. Trust me. But so long as you're questioning yourself, you know you're not a villain. Only heroes are plagued with doubt. Villains, like myself can't be bothered with such things."

The Dark One found herself smiling in spite of everything. "You're not a villain, Regina."

The Queen frowned. "History will tell a different story, I'm afraid."

"Fuck history," Emma sneered. "Behind every evil queen is a woman that grew tired of the shit flung in her face."

Regina chuckled. "Eloquent as always, your Highness."

"I may have slept through my oratory classes," Emma confessed, sheepishly. "Pretty speeches was my mother's forte."

"It certainly wasn't your father's."

"Hey!" Emma began. "He did… his best."

"And so do you," the Queen said, leaning in. "That's all any of us can ask of ourselves."

"What if I slip? What if I'm consumed by the Darkness?"

Regina's hand fell from her face and slid up her arms as she drew Emma against her. "Then just make sure someone is there to catch you."

"Will you be there?" The Dark One asked. "To -uh- catch me, I mean."

Regina was just about to respond when the door opened against and a figure dressed in black came barreling in. Emma ripped herself away from the Queen before she could stop her. And though the Princess knew she had shout something at her, Emma couldn't make out the words. She was on the intruder, one hand squeezing their neck, the other hovering over their heart.

"Princess…" Regina called to her.

Emma blinked, finally seeing the picture clearly. She was holding one of Regina's guards by the throat. Not just a guard, but a knight. A knight of high standing if the quality of her armor had anything to say about it.

"I…" Emma whispered, releasing the knight. "I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, your Highness," the knight said, straightening herself up. "You wouldn't be the first to throttle me. Probably won't be the last either. Some people say the sound of my voice can send even the most tranquil into a murderous rage. So no hard feelings, eh?"

Emma frowned at her. "What's your name?"

The knight bowed. "Lincoln, your Highness."

"Just Lincoln?" The Dark One asked.

Lincoln shrugged. "For now."

"You look familiar."

Against the knight shrugged. "Just one of those faces."

And then it clicked for Emma. "You're the Black Knight."

Lincoln smiled. "Can't get anything passed you."

"Captain…" Regina warned.

The Black Knight bowed her head in contrition. "My deepest apologies, your Highness. I suffer from a terrible affliction."

"And what would that be?" Emma asked.

"I'm an obnoxious ass, your Highness," answered the Black Knight before turning to Regina. "My Queen, our patrols speak of riders approaching from the White Kingdom. They are hours from our borders. If we are to leave, we must do so now, your Majesty."

Regina glanced at Emma, who only nodded. "Ready the horses, Captain."

The Black Knight nodded. "By your leave, your Majesty… Your Highness…"

And then she was gone.

"Are you sure this is something you want?" Regina asked when the door closed.

"It's not about what I want anymore," was all Emma could say.

Poor Emma, feeling the burdens of being the Dark One. Well that's the end of Part IV. Part V: The Beauty in the Darkness is up next.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. And as always, you can find me on tumblr "MurderouslyAdorkable" and twitter MurderouslyCute. Again, thank you so much reviewing, following, favoriteing this fict. Lemme know what you think of the story so far. We're going to run into the Merry Men. And yes, Ruby is coming in Part V but at the very, very end.**


	20. Part V: Jade

**Title:** Part V: The Beauty in the Darkness  
 **A/N:** Actually, Part V was a lot of fun to write. And feel free to hate me because of how at the end of Part V. I kinda hate me too. But it had to be done. The plot demands it!  
 **Notes on the Regina's Queensguard:** So I tweaked canon a bit with some of these guys, and pulled a bit from their Disney and mythical personas when I could. So they could be different than they were presented on the show. Like Megara. I fixed her. And she's not dead. I did this mostly for my bestie, who tells me that Meg is her favorite. She doesn't watch the show but from my rants she understands how much Once messed up with Megara's character.  
 **Overall Rating:** M/R (For Violence, Death, Destruction, and Smut)  
 **Chapter Rating:** T/PG-13 (For Overall craziness)  
 **Full Summary:** See Part I  
 **Chapter** **Summary:** The Fellowship of the Dark Swan trek through Sherwood Forest on their way to the Wolfswood with some major setbacks. Leo finds out Mordred has been making moves behind his back and decides to make some plans of his own. Arthur's plan is finally revealed.  
 **Disclaimer:** See Part I

* * *

" _Every normal man must be tempted, at times, to spit on his hands, hoist the black flag, and begin slitting throats."  
_ ― H.L. Mencken, Prejudices: First Series

* * *

 **Jade**

This place had been her home for three years. Now she watched helplessly as it burned to the ground. And her heart ached.

They witnessed the scene at a safe distance from a narrow mountain pass. Regina had insisted, despite her Queensguards' protests. They seemed to think that putting distance between themselves and Arthur's men would be best. Jade happened to agree but she also understood why their Queen had them linger.

She could see on Regina's face. Her pensive but determined expression. Their Queen wanted them to bear witness to the decimation of their home. Regina wanted this etched on their hearts, engraved on the well of their memories; she wanted this moment carved into their souls, so they would know, truly know there was no going back from this.

They would be victorious, or the Enchanted Forest would be stained with their blood. No prizes for defeat or surrender. If they wanted a quiet life away from the coming madness, now was the time to leave. However no one made a move. And thus the die was cast. No one was walking away from this until it was over. One way or another.

Jade caught movement out of the corner of her eye. The Captain of the Guard, Lincoln, studied their Queen the way she did sometimes when she thought no one was watching. Jade saw the concern she had for Regina and their home. The rest of them had had families, some of them still did; they had places other than this to call theirs. But Lincoln and Regina; it didn't matter if they had completely different coloring, it didn't matter that one wore leathers and mail and the other wore silk and jewels, they were cut from the same cloth. And they had both just lost their sanctuary. The only place that had accepted them.

The Captain of the Guard's jaw was clenched tight as she struggled to keep her expression neutral. Her eyes gave it away; the way they were set ablaze, like tiny blue flames. If Jade's suspicions were correct, Lincoln was silently vowing revenge as they stood and watched the castle fall. Jade couldn't fault her. There was even a part of her that felt the same way.

Yes, she had family. A mother, a father, two brothers, more uncles than she could count. But this stronghold had been hers too. She spent three years in Regina's service, making that castle into a home fit for a queen.

Now it was gone. And Jade felt that loss just as deeply. Her eyes brimmed with tears but she didn't dare let them roll down her cheeks. She'd mourn later, in her own way, in private.

Regina caught Lincoln's eyes and nodded. Only then did the Captain give the order.

"Queensguard, let's ride," Lincoln said. "Merida and Mulan, guard the rear. Kida, you're with them; I need you to cover our tracks. Tiana, take the carriage; you're the only one that can drive the sodding thing. Esmeralda and Jasmine flank her on horseback, and protect our Queen and the Princess of the White. Megara, you're with me. We'll be the vanguard."

"It will be done," came their response, except for Megara, who rolled her eyes and made a remark that made the Captain's face redden, not in anger but in sheer embarrassment. Then the rest smiled softly, going to their posts without another word, Lincoln walking between everyone to make sure they had what they needed.

They may not always see eye to eye, but one thing Jade respected about Lincoln was the way she was with her people. She fought for them, she demanded that their failures be hers, and in exchange, they gave the Captain their unwavering loyalty.

Sometimes Jade wished someone cared for her the way Lincoln cared for her people.

"And where will I be, Captain?" Jade asked.

Lincoln blinked at her, as if she thought that she misheard Jade. "Milady? I… I thought—"

"That was your first mistake," Jade sneered. "Thinking. It's never been one of your strong suits."

The Captain blinked her surprise at the Handmaiden's words. But she never wavered from her duty, helping Regina into the carriage before she offered a hand to the Princess to do the same.

"I think I can manage getting in and out of a carriage on my own, Captain," the Dark One said, looking pointedly at the knight's outstretched hand.

"Of course, your Highness," Lincoln replied. "Strapping, young woman like yourself."

Most might have thought twice before sassing the most powerful dark being in this realm, but not Linc, who smiled almost cheerfully in the face of actual danger.

"Captain," Regina warned.

Lincoln's smile only grew wider almost as if she was challenging Emma to give into her darkness. When the Princess took a step forward, the Captain mirrored her. Emma seemed to be on the verge of having a conniption; blue-green eyes storming, apoplectic with rage. Like she could rip the Captain apart with her bare hands. But Lincoln was still happily grinning at the Dark One, as if she didn't fear her, the Darkness, or death.

Finally, and without preamble, the Black Knight stepped aside, bowed and then moved to her horse. The move happened so quickly that Jade had forgotten herself and had to call after her.

"Lincoln!" the handmaiden said. "How dare you walk away from me!"

"Lady Jade, I had not realized we were still speaking," the knight obviously lied. "I assumed you merely wanted to insult my intelligence before we set off."

If only she could use her magic… But Jade reminded herself of her mission. And she would not allow someone like Lincoln to come between her and doing as her mother commanded.

"Captain."

"Milady."

"Megara," said Lincoln's compatriot, which caused both of them to turn their gazes on her. Megara only shrugged. "What? I was feeling a little left out."

"If it'll make you feel better, we can fight later," Lincoln told her.

Meg brightened at her words. "Promise?"

Lincoln chuckled. "Cross my heart. I'll even let you win… the first round anyway."

"I'll hold it against you, if you don't, Linc," Megara teased.

"Is that a threat, Megara?" the knight asked.

"More like a treat," the other woman said with a playful smirk. "I'll leave you to handle… this."

Jade was fuming. She didn't like the way Megara and Lincoln carried on with each other. They acted in different way than the others. Even Mulan and Merida didn't tease the other the way these two did, and they were lovers in every sense of the word.

"You were saying something, Lady Jade," Lincoln prompted, pulling her away from her thoughts.

"I will be riding with you, Captain," Jade ordered, as if there was no room for further discussion.

But of course, Lincoln pushed it anyway. "Milady, with all due respect-"

"Captain, I can handle myself," she insisted. "You need only to worry about our Queen and your duty to her."

"As you say. But if there's danger fall back to our Queen." When Jade began to protest, the Black Knight stopped her. "I'm not saying this because I don't believe you are capable of handling yourself, milady. I say this because I am incapable of keeping my mind focused, if I believe you are also in danger. Well, that and I want you to have a good vantage point when you watch me fight."

"Just lead the way, Lincoln," Jade said with a heavy sigh.

The Captain nodded. "Your will be done, milady… Now, Huntsman, do as you promised."

Graham rode to the front and took a deep breath before he let it out slowly. "The Sherwood Forest is just on the other side of these mountains. If we make haste, we'll be in the Wolfswood by in two days time."

"Let's hope so, for our sakes and yours, Hunter," Lincoln said and with a wave of her hand, ordered everyone forward.


	21. Part V: Elaine

**Elaine**

Leo stayed.

He didn't have to. And it was well within his rights to ask for some form of payment in return. But he did not do that either. Even after she offered; albeit terrified, the young King made it clear he wouldn't cross that line with her.

* * *

" _Don't you find me desirable?"_

" _Milady, you are beautiful beyond measure. However, I'm not doing this for some kind of reward. I'm doing this because it's right."_

" _But when we are wed…"_

" _Milady… Elaine, when my father first saw my mother, he said it was like the world had stood still, and time had froze so he could capture the moment perfectly in his mind. He said he remembered every detail… the way she looked, what she said… how she made him feel. He said that he knew then what his destiny was. And it wasn't to rising to royalty. It wasn't fighting monsters. It wasn't defeating some great and terrible evil. He said that the moment he met my mother he knew he had been given life to love her and be loved by her._

" _I'm the product of True Love, the fairies say. My sister and I. Emma never cared too much about it because she was the Crown Princess and she had to do her duty but I-"_

" _You always thought that you'd wed your True Love…"_

" _Yes, and they would be the only person to… know me… in such a way. So when I can guarantee your safety, you will be free of this union, and may go wherever you wish. And you owe me nothing in return."_

* * *

When the dawn's first light touched her face, Elaine stirred. She didn't move because she felt safe in Leo's strong embrace. Her head resting on his bare chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Her fingers lightly playing with small patch of dark hair on his chest. And she wondered if this was what being secure and at peace felt like. The thought terrified her. Mordred had destroyed every bit of happiness in her life. He had shattered her hope of one day being happy. And he'd take this away from her, too. But not before he twisted it into something grotesque and inhuman. Maybe it would be a mercy to kill the young king now as he slept soundly before the Dragon Prince could get to him.

Elaine would at least make it painless and quick. Leo wouldn't even know. He'd just sleep for all eternity.

"Milady?"

"Good morning, your Majesty."

He frowned. "Leo… If you'd indulge me."

His heart was too pure for this world, Elaine had decided. And that kind of goodness should be protected. If it wasn't a lie. Because if she was honest with herself, she couldn't believe the Puppet King was as upright as he claimed to be. Maybe he was just like Mordred. Maybe he was worse. She didn't know. But she wanted to believe he was that earnest, that just, that good. She wanted to believe in the Light. But she just couldn't be certain.

"Forgive me… Leo," she said.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. "Did you sleep well? Or did I snore?"

Elaine smiled. "Only lightly. It was no trouble."

Leo let out a nervous laugh. "Oh good. I was worried after… Well, I told you… And then… Why didn't you tell me to leave?"

"Your presence puts me at ease," she confessed. Despite her reservations, Elaine was being sincere. Leo had a calming effect on her. She had expected to find a Puppet King in truth when she came to the White Kingdom. But instead Elaine found a man who had done everything he could to survive, to make sure that his kingdom survived. She saw someone that had lost everything, his reputation, his parents, and his sister but he had never lost the light in his heart. There was something to be said by that kind of strength of character.

"I feel the same way, milady," Leo told her, brushing the hair from her face. "Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you, Leo…"

Again he frowned in confusion. "What are you thanking me for?"

She shifted to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for staying."

Elaine held his gaze, brown eyes meeting sky blue ones. She had been told that he was handsome. But that's not why she wanted to kiss him - truly kiss him. She wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone that looked at her they way Leo did, as if she was the sun and stars. Elaine almost closed the distance between them but just as she leaned forward the doors of the bed chambers opened and in rushed - well - a tiny, talking cricket.

"Your Maj-"

Was it even possible that insects could blush?

"Um… Yes, what is it, Jiminy?"

"The Summer Palace was attacked," the cricket informed. "… By Camelotian forces. The Evil Queen's Black Riders were slaughtered to the man. But there was no sign of Graham, Regina, or Princess Emma."

Elaine and Leo both sat up and got out from the bedding.

"Who gave the order?" Leo asked, putting on his tunic and rounding the bed to meet Jimin.

"The Dragon Prince," the insect revealed.

The young king nodded. His expression was so resolute. "Ensemble the Council. It's begun a lot sooner than I had plan."

"Are you sure that's wise, your maj - I mean, Leo?" Elaine cut in. "You're hurt."

Leo smiled. "I'll be fine, milady. But your concern is touching and I am undeserving of it. Jiminy, please do as I've asked. I will be with you as soon as the Council is seated."

"Where are you going?" Jiminy asked.

"To speak with the Mordred."

"I'll go with you," Elaine volunteered. There it was. She had chosen sides against the Dragon Prince. Elaine only prayed that her hope in Leo wasn't misplaced. Though that was something that only time would tell. If Leo won but proved to be just as bad as Mordred, Elaine and everyone she loved would still be in danger. If Leo lost, then she was dead, fated to be killed by a man that still haunted her nightmares.

"Milady, you don't have to do this," the young king said.

"No. You don't know what he's like," she told him. "You'll need me. Please, just trust me. I need to do this."

The young king nodded. "Ok, Elaine. I trust you."

"Good. But this isn't the politics of the White Kingdom, Leo. You are in a fight to the death with a Camelotian Prince."

"You make it sound like I've jumped into a pit of vipers."

"That's because you have, Leo."


	22. Part V: Graham

**Graham**

Graham underestimated her; the Evil Queen. When Snow White called for her Small Council and sought their advice, the dwarves, well Grumpy in particular called for her blood. The cricket stressed mercy. In the end, Snow had spared the Evil Queen, showed her leniency when she knew that had the shoe been on the other foot, Regina would have bathed in her blood and the blood of her future children. And yet, as they rode on, Graham could see that perhaps, they all had been wrong.

Regina surrounded herself with fierce women. And although some didn't dress for the part, there was no mistaking any of them for anything other than warriors.

The rearguard was composed of three women. One had fiery red hair, curly and unruly and light brown freckles that bespectacled her fair skin. And Graham was pretty sure he had heard someone call her, Merida. She had a bow, secured to her horse where she could easily reach it, showing that there was at least a fraction of skill there. Merida was a bright beacon amidst all of this darkness, her expression not set in a deep scowl like most of the other guards. The woman that rode next to her did have a sullen look to her and resembled the fishermen Graham had come across all of those years ago when it went to take care of Arthur's problem. She had dark features, a light but not fair complexion, and almond shaped eyes. Though, in regards to this woman there were slight differences from her look and the look of those fishermen. She hailed from a neighboring kingdom, perhaps. Or she, like the Black Knight was the product of a mixed union. Unlike the redhead, this woman carried no bow, but a sword that was light and could be held with one hand like a rapier only with the flat blade of longsword.

They worked as a pair, one watching the forest behind them, the other watching their compatriot, who was oddly not on a horse, but running through the forest behind them. And to Graham's bemusement, keeping up with them. Her features were a dark, rich umber, and her hair fell in white loose ringlets. She was tattooed, or branded with strange markings the Huntsman had never seen before. In fact, he had never met anyone like this woman, with the dark skin, white hair, and cobalt blue eyes. She didn't even seem winded as she jogged behind them, occasionally stopping to obscure their tracks, or darting off to leave a false trail, only to return, still without a horse. Magic had to be at work here because no one could move that quickly without it.

The two that rode next to the Queen's carriage were obviously foreigners. In fact, it seemed Regina had collected strays from all four corners of the world. But these two were from across the sea to the West. Well, at least one was. From the loose-fitting, shapeless robes she wore, he knew she was from Agrabah. He had only been there once but his time in the alien land stuck with him. So even with his somewhat limited perspective he could guess some things about the woman. Like the fact that Jasmine was probably not her given name, thought that's what she was called by the other guards. Or that by the color of her dress, the high quality of fabric used to make her robes, and the ornate embroidery told him she wasn't a peasant. Jasmine had said nothing as they made their way through the woods and he wondered briefly if she was a mute, or perhaps a priestess that had taken a vow of silence.

The woman on the other side of the carriage had dark olive skin and black hair with striking emerald green eyes. She was a beauty beyond measure, which struck him as odd, given Regina's reputation for petty vanity. Like her taciturn companion, she wore loose garments. But unlike her fellow guard, Jasmine, the woman that Lincoln had called, Esmeralda wore clothes that did nothing but display her shapely figure. Jasmine's robes were muted colors, to show her modesty. But Esmeralda was in a full, ankle-length skirt tied on the left side at the waist, a loose, low-cut blouse, and a bolero vest, all made from vibrantly colored fabrics. Around her waist hung a chain-belt made from silver coins that chimed as she moved.

The carriage driver had light tan skin and a head of dark tight curls. He couldn't tell where she was from. This woman didn't look like or speak like anyone he knew. And when she did say something there would be certain words he didn't know and sometimes she corrected herself with a shake of her head. She hummed to herself once the sun rose high above them. But the tunes weren't familiar to him either. It made him wonder who this woman was, how she had crossed paths with the Evil Queen.

Then there was the three women that rode in the front, the Captain of Regina's personal guard, Lincoln, the Queen's Handmaiden, the Lady Jade, and the woman the Black Knight had called, Megara. She was in same light leather armor that Lincoln wore, though hers had more of a feminine cut, letting everyone know there was very much a woman under all of that. Dark, almost black hair was pulled back and out of her face, lilac eyes occasionally regarded him with disdain before they would shine with laughter at his obvious discomfort.

"Relax, Wonder-Boy," she finally said. "I don't bite."

"Unless, you ask nicely," Lincoln added, playfully.

Megara grinned. "Or in your case, beg."

The Lady Jade didn't find it funny. Neither did Graham. Women shouldn't carry on the way they did. He didn't think any of them, save for perhaps Lincoln would be able to handle themselves should a real war come their way. Yes, they were warriors. But were they true soldiers?

" _I thought I heard the old man say,  
_ "' _Leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
_ " _To-morrow ye will get your pay.  
_ " _And it's time for us to leave her.'_

" _Leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
_ " _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
_ " _For the voyage is long, and the winds don't blow.  
_ " _And it's time for us to leave her!"_

"Are you sure that is wise?" Graham asked the Captain.

Lincoln smiled. "You don't like my voice?"

"I don't," the Lady Jade replied quickly. "It sounds like an orge's mating call."

Megara snickered. "Then perhaps you should stop, Linc. Don't really feel like saving your sorry ass from another orge."

The Black Knight considered her words. "Twice that happened."

"Three times, Linc," Megara corrected.

"Name the third time," the Knight said without thinking, and stopped her fellow guard before she could answer her question. "No. I got it. No need to bore people with the particulars."

Graham sighed. "You're not going to stop singing, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to stop."

"Captain, if you-" Jade began to warn. But it was too late.

" _Oh, the wind was foul, and the sea ran high.  
_ " _Leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
_ " _She shipped it green and none went by.  
_ " _And it's time for us to leave her._

" _Leave her, Johnny, leave her,  
_ " _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
_ " _For the voyage is long, and the winds don't blow,  
_ " _And it's time for us to leave her!"_

"Captain, I swear by the Furies if you don't-" Lady Jade's face had grown as red as her hair.

"Milady," the Black Knight teased. "We're getting to the best part."

"Captain, so help me…"

" _I hate to sail on this rotten tub.  
_ " _Leave her Johnny, leave her!  
_ " _No grog allowed and rotten grub.  
_ " _And it's time for us to leave her.  
_

" _Leave her, Johnny, leave her,  
_ " _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
_ " _For the voyage is long, and the winds don't blow,  
_ " _And it's time for us to leave her!_

" _We swear by rote for want of more.  
_ " _Leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
_ " _But now we're through so we'll go on shore.  
_ " _And it's time for us to leave her._

" _Leave her, Johnny, leave her,  
_ " _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!  
_ " _For the voyage is long, and the winds don't blow,  
_ " _And it's time for us to leave her!"_

Just as she finished an arrow came straight for her but to Graham's shock and utter amazement, she caught it.

"You just had to sing," Megara admonished the Black Knight.

"It was a good song," Lincoln stressed as she got of her horse and drew her sword. "It's not my fault these unlettered fucks don't know good art when they hear it."

The Huntsman sighed as she dismounted, and armed himself. "She has a point. This could have been avoided if you hadn't started making so much noise. I'm surprised the whole of the Enchanted Forest couldn't track us here."

Megara rolled her eyes and then joined them, arming herself with twin daggers, she seem to pluck out of line air. "Please, they've been onto us since we entered the forest."

"You knew we were being followed?" this was from Jade.

"You didn't?" Meg fired back.

"Lady Jade, there's about to be danger. It appears we've entered someone's territory," Lincoln added, before she called out to the seemingly empty woods. "Isn't that right? This forest is yours and we're trespassing, is that it? So what is going to cost us to pass? Coin or bloodshed?"

In the clearing ahead of them, a young man steps out. Well, young relative to the Huntsman. Truth be told, this man would have been considered a seasoned veteran had he been in the army, or a master at his trade by now. He had dark features and dressed in a manner Graham had only seen one other time before. In a forest green hood with a bow in his hand.

"You have coin?" the man asked.

"None, that I'd spare," Lincoln replied. "I was just saying that so you'd come and face me."

The hooded man nodded. "Bloodshed it is, then. But I warn you…" He paused to whistle and within moments they were surrounded and outmanned, at least 2 to 1. "I've brought some friends with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Lincoln said with a slight bow. "The more the merrier."

* * *

 **Note: The song Lincoln sung is called Leave Her Johnny. I may or may not be playing Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. But it's the version from that soundtrack.**


	23. Part V: Lincoln

**Lincoln**

Lincoln enjoyed the simple things in life. Good wine. Potent Weed of the Shire. The company of a morally ambiguous and sexually adventurous lover. And on frequent occasions, cutting down any poor sod that dared to cross her, her people, and especially her Queen. She could have paid the highwaymen and ensured the safe passage of her people. Time was of the essence after all. They had the Dragon's Army in pursuit. They needed to be their way and quickly. They shouldn't be bothering themselves with outlaws. But where was the fun in that? And her people needed this. Someone had to, in the immediate future, pay for what had just happened to their home, and their fellow soldiers. These thieves were as good as anyone else to serve as an outlet for their grief and way to curb their bloodlust.

"Your name, sir. I make it a point to try to learn the names of those I kill. So that I might toast to their memories at the next tavern I stop into."

"I am Roland of the Hood, and these are the Merry Men of Sherwood Forest."

"Merry Men? Or ' _Merry'_ Men?" Lincoln taunted, smiling when Megara snorted with laughter. "No judgement. We're a forward thinking group."

"I should say, milady," Roland concurred. "You're all women are you not?"

The Black Knight shrugged. "More or less. And its Sir not milady. As in Sir Lincoln, Captain of the Evil Queen's guard. But you may call me by my sobriquet, the Black Knight."

She always loved the rise in tension when people found she was the infamous Black Knight. She loved the shift in energy, that pang of doubt when they realized who they were up against. Lincoln had worked hard for that kind of reaction. And if her exploits were to be believed, she had earned it, paying for her reputation in the blood of her vanquished foes.

"Black Knight or no, you cannot hope to take us all," the Outlaw said.

"No, sir, you are right. I cannot." The Black Knight drew a line in dirt and smiled at Roland. "But who wants to be first?" None of them moved. "No one? Don't tell me I get to choose."

Soft bells began to chime as the sky darkened and blackness rolled in like a dense fog. Roland's Merry Men eased away from her when shadows swallowed the carriage, and low, rumbling growl sounded from behind her.

"Demon!" One man called.

"Dark Magic," cried another.

"Hold," Roland ordered. "You will hold."

Lincoln laughed. "It appears your men are not as merry as they once were."

"They fear what they don't know…" the Outlaw said. "But when I kill you, they'll see even a dark witch dies like the rest of us."

"Well, then why are we still talking, Outlaw?" The Black Knight asked with a smirk. "It's rude to keep a person waiting."

"Forgive my rudeness, Sir."

The Black Knight had a second to gage her opponent. He was taller than her. Long limbs, and an agility body. Lean, but muscular. Power and speed would be his weapons. He darted forward, tossing his bow to the side and at a full run, drew his sword. Lincoln stood her ground, her feet planted, heels together, with one hand lazily gripping her sword. And when the Outlaw swung at her, she sidestepped his advance, spun around and swatted him on his ass with the flat of her blade as she followed through.

She heard Megara laugh at the move, but her elation was short lived when she was flanked by three of the Outlaw's highwaymen. Her compatriot raised her daggers and dropped into a low fighting stance, just as Lincoln's opponent regained his footing.

"Don't toy with me, Sir," the Outlaw sneered.

Four of his highwaymen approached her, weapons drawn as they inched toward her. Lincoln chuckled and readied herself for a different kind of sword fight. She was an effective duelist. But fighting multiple opponents wasn't a duel. It was war.

"Boys, four on one, that hardly seems like a fair fight," she warned them, when they continued to advance. Two arrows came flying in and hit the two men on the outside. Each in the shoulder of their sword arms. "For you." Two more arrows struck the last two. "Okay, now we're just showing off."

The Black Knight took a second to see how Megara was fairing. The three men she had been fighting were on the ground, bleeding but none of their injuries seemed life-threatening. Still it didn't stop three more men from rushing the woman. A well placed arrow from their rearguard sent one of the men down and Megara dispatched the other two.

The darkness that surrounded them was growing thicker but she could hear some of the Outlaw's men sounding the retreat as their leader approached her once again.

"Sir Lincoln," he called to her. "Let us finish this."

They met in the middle, falling in step as they began their deadly dance. Roland, the Outlaw, fought with more determination than before. Most of his men were running away or were on the ground, bleeding and broken. He had no one and to him this was a fight for his life. His speed evened out this fight. But Lincoln had training. Years and years of it. So every strike of his sword was met with hers, sliding the weapon away from her blade like drops of water.

The Outlaw lunged and she deflected his blow, sending the blade up and away from his body, which gave her an opening. She rammed her shoulder into his chest, and as he staggered backwards, the Black Knight punched him in the face. And as he remained off balance, Lincoln dropped to the ground and knocked him on his ass with a well placed sweeping kick to his legs.

"Fine," she said, getting up. "No more playing." She brought the tip of her sword just under his chin. "Any last words, Outlaw?"

Instead of showing fear, he flashed a grin. "Yes, duck."

That was all of the warning she had before she felt heat at her back. She cursed, jumping out of the way into a rolling dive as the fireball hit the tree near her. She looked around for the magic user and found a boy with strawberry blonde hair, holding a ball of blue flame in his hands.

"You should have just paid us," the magic user said as he threw another fireball.

Lincoln rolled out of the way from that one too. "Yes, well hindsight is always clear, isn't it?"

The magic user produced another fireball. "Yes," he said. "It always is."


	24. Part V: Mordred

**Mordred**

The Dark One and the Evil Queen had escaped and the Black Dragon was furious. Mordred thought that he had moved in time to have the advantage against the rebels. He had struck a decisive blow. Regina no longer had her Black Riders but she did still have her Dark Swan and the Dark One had the power to defeat whole armies with a thought.

The Swan Princess and the Puppet King must die.

Because so long as they lived, Emma's magic and her claim to the White Throne was immediate threat to Mordred's birthright.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes?"

"Sir Percival is here."

"Send him in."

"By your leave, my Prince."

The knight was the same age as him, if not slightly younger. Months shy of his 30th nameday, if the Dragon Prince could recall correctly. He was dashing, the maids would say. And if they won this war, songs would be sung about the gallant and brave Sir Percival. He was a tall, lean man with the build of a person that knew his way around a sword. He had hair the color of golden bronze, eyes that were deep walnut brown, and pale but sunkissed skin. He was every bit a Knight of the Round Table.

And Mordred hated him.

His father often said that Percival was the type of man, and knight, and potential appointed heir to the Broken Throne (if you believe his father's threats), that every person should aspire to become. The Dragon Prince didn't see it; how could Percival possibility be the kind of ruler Camelot needed? Mordred could hold the Broken Throne and he could keep the whole realm trembling at the power of his threat. Percival, even with the help of his brother, couldn't secure the surrender of one evil but toothless witch.

"Your Highness," the knight greeted with a slight nod of his head.

"Sir Percival, good morrow," the prince said. "I grieve with you, brother. Sir Lamorak was one of my father's best. Camelot lost a favored son."

"Thank you, my Prince," he replied.

"I know you are wondering why I have called for you, brother. Well it is simple, Percival. I would like you to take Sir Geraint with a small garrison into the Wolfswood. There's a condemned man in the dungeons who will be your guide. I am ordering you to find the Evil Queen and the Dark One," Mordred told him.

"And what am I do when I find them?" Percival asked.

"Unleash your wrath, brother," the Dragon Prince ordered. "Avenge Lamorak, kill Regina and bring me the Dagger of the Dark One."

With a fist to his chest, Percival vowed. "Your will be done, my Prince."

"Make haste. If you ride out now, you can make it to the forest in three days."

The knight bowed. "By your leave, your Highness."

Mordred nodded. "Good hunting, Percival."

Then he was gone. And his father's pet was off on his suicide mission. If Percival succeeded excellent, though he doubted the knight was up to the task. He couldn't kill Regina the first time around. But if by some dumb stroke of luck he could murder the Evil Queen, all the better. A threat would be dealt with and Mordred would have the dagger that controlled the Dark One.

"Your Majesty the Prince is-"

"My guest in my home. Now open the door and step aside."

The door to his chambers swung open and in strode the Puppet King, looking indignant, and curiously dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing last night. That brought a smile to the Dragon Prince's face. Elaine was good at her craft. He'd give the girl that. Maybe he had chosen correctly with her. After all she was one of his favorites. And that grin stayed with him, even when he saw Elaine at Leo's side.

"Your Majesty," Mordred greeted with a slight bow. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Have you come to ask me to join you in breaking our fasts? And Lady Elaine, you are lovely. But I do truly enjoy how you look in the early morning's sunlight."

The way her eyes flashed with fear made Mordred's heart skip a beat. A woman was only truly beautiful when her face was distended in pain or fear. If Mordred had his way, both. It was always both.

"I've come to asked why the Summer Palace was attacked without my consent," the Puppet King demanded.

"Because we were in pursuit of your would-be assassin, King Leo," Mordred explained. "You were injured. Perhaps dying. I made a choice to get justice for you, your Majesty. Because you are my father's ally. And at one point you were going to be my brother my marriage. I felt like I owed you."

The Puppet King took a breath and let it out slowly. "What of my sister? Was she found?"

"Your sister no longer exists, your Majesty," Mordred said. "She is the Dark One, now. And she wasn't sighted at the Summer Palace. But fear not. We believe she is with the Evil Queen still. And my men are in pursuit. To the Wolfswood. We will find the Dark One."

Leo's expression was neutral but Mordred could see the fire in his blue eyes. He wanted to rip the Dragon Prince apart. It was fine. He could handle Leo. Well, he was sure that Elaine could handle him. The way the young king was puffing out his chest, she had already begun to work her magic on the poor sod.

"I'm calling for my council," Leo revealed.

The prince frowned. "Why?"

"Because we are going to war."

"The Evil Queen no longer has her Black Riders," Mordred said. "There will be no war."

Leo scoffed. "Regina was in our dungeons for nearly three decades because my mother knew how dangerous she was and that was without her army. With the Dark One at her side, I assure you, Prince Mordred, there will be war."

He nodded, slowly. "I understand. Do you wish me to join your war council."

"Yes," the Puppet King replied, surprising him. "We meet after the midday meal. You know of the inner workings of war. Your input would appreciated."

"Yes, of course."

"By your leave, then, your Highness."

"Until we meet again, your Majesty."

Leo gave him one curt nod and then went to hold the door open for Elaine. He waited for the lady to leave first before followed her out. Mordred was perplexed. The Puppet King was planning something; scheming something to be exact. But to what end? He'd have to tell his father about this development.

The Dragon Prince retrieved the mirror and then thought better of it. Arthur despised magic. He wouldn't like his son and heir to rely on it so much. Mordred would have to send a raven. A slower method of communication to be sure but at least he wouldn't incur her father's wrath for giving into depravity.

"But soon I will not answer to you, father…" Mordred said to an empty room. "Soon I will answer to no one."


	25. Part V: Arthur

**A/N:** This is the chapter where I knew I was going to the special hell.  
 **WARNING:** Illusions to a forced marriage as well as implied sexual assault. It's never expressly said and I go into zero detail.

* * *

 **Arthur**

"What vexes you, my King?"

Once upon a time, Arthur had loved Guinevere. She was still a beauty, though age was finally starting to rob her of her splendor. Her dark olive skin was marred by age lines, her dark brown hair was streaked with grey and white. Thankfully she had kept her figure. But even then, he couldn't say that he loved her the way he once did. And perhaps, neither did she.

As a boy, he dreamed of the day that she'd be his wife, his Queen. And he would be King of Camelot. The Great Healer of the Broken Kingdom. That's what Merlin had promised him. And for a time he believed it with all of his heart. Arthur had been a commoner. His parents had been farmers. And their parents before that. And theirs. Farmers for countless generations. But Merlin told him he was born to do great things. That in his veins followed the blood of the fabled Dragon King, the head Dragon, the first ruler of Camelot before the kingdom fractured and crumbled. Which was why he took the name Pendragon because that's what it meant in the Old Tongue, Dragon King. So all of the world would know of his grand destiny. Becoming the Broken King, uniting Excalibur, and one day bringing together the realms, that was his fate.

But as long as the Swan Princess lived, so long as the Dark One's Dagger was not in his possession that great destiny was in jeopardy.

"The Princess of the White Kingdom still lives," he said.

"Queen Snow's eldest?" his Queen asked.

He nodded. "Yes. And she has the Dagger of the Dark One."

Guinevere frowned. "Then we must find her."

"Mordred is already doing what must be done, my love," Arthur replied. The Queen's lips pressed into a tight line and she moved away from him. "I know you fear for our son. But but he is the Dragon Prince. He is strong and he will be successful."

"I don't like him in the White Palace with that Huntsman…" she confessed, softly.

Yes, the Huntsman that couldn't even kill a weak child. Proving once again that if one wanted something done right, they'd have to do it themselves. The child had grown up, however. She grew strong, learned to wield a sword, and called herself the Black Knight. But she was a coward. Powerful as she was (if the stories about her were to be believed) she never once raised a hand to him. Arthur used to wonder why that was. Had she been biding her time? What was she waiting for?

"The Huntsman is gone," Arthur told her. "He stabbed his king and fled to find the Evil Queen and the new Dark One. I believe they are going to try to rally our enemies against us."

"Then do what you must, my King. I trust in your judgement." Guinevere sighed, taking his hand in hers. "Shall I have the guards bring her up here? You are so sullen. And I know how her presences always lifts your spirits."

The Broken King smiled, softly. "What would I do without my Queen?"

She cupped his face in her hands and laid a gentle kiss upon his lips. "Let us hope you may never find out, my King."

Moments later the door opened and in ran a pale little girl. She was weeks shy of her fourth nameday; small for her age, but clever. The girl had long, wispy black hair and soft green eyes. She looked like her mother, a rounded and expressive face and puffy cheeks that dimpled when she smiled.

"Father!" she exclaimed as she barreled toward him, leaping into his open arms.

Arthur laughed when he scooped her up, twirling them both around. "Hello Ozma. How fares your day, my little Dragon?"

"Good!" she said, sweetly. "I was with mother."

Arthur kissed her cheek. "And where is your mother?"

"She coming, father."

The Dragon King chuckled. "That's she _is_ coming, my little Dragon."

Ozma smiled, her cheeks flushing at her mistake. "She _is_ coming.

"Very good," he praised. "Very good, princess."

The door opened behind them and in came the girl's mother. Though in her mid-50s she was a vision. The kind of beauty that rivaled his Queen's. Her skin was pale, her complexion even now still flawless. Her raven colored hair was long and now greying at her temples. And her emerald green eyes bore into him as he held their daughter in his arms.

"Snow…" He whispered her name like a prayer. "Wife."

"Arthur…" she replied, with a slight nod. "Husband."

There was no love between them. Their child had been a surprising albeit terrifying accident. After all, he was led to believe that Snow White could no longer bear children. And even if that wasn't the case, with her age Arthur thought it would not be possible for her have another child. And that's what made little Ozma his miracle. The marriage was one that was done in secret but still no less legitimate than his union with Guinevere, making his youngest no less a princess. His little Dragon Princess. Ozma Pendragon.

"I see our little Dragon is well," Arthur observed. "You are a good mother, Snow."

"You flatter me, Arthur. Thank you."

"Have news for you, my wife," the king began. "Glorious news."

She was suspicious. "Oh?"

Snow wasn't making eye contact with him. She did that whenever he had Ozma. Like she didn't quite trust him with her. But she never reached out to touch their daughter when he held her. In fact Snow didn't touch him in general, unless - well, the unless mattered very little.

It used to anger him, that she didn't or rather couldn't trust. After all, he had spared her life, give her a daughter to replace the one she thought she lost. She should be grateful to him. It could be worse. It could be so much worse.

"Emma still lives," he revealed.

"I don't believe you."

He smiled. "Leo didn't kill her as we were made to believe. Your eldest child is alive, Snow. You should be overwhelmed with joy."

"Do you know where she is?" Snow asked.

"No," Arthur told her. "But I know who she's traveling with."

"Who?"

The Broken King smiled. "She's with your sworn enemy."

"Regina?" his second wife paused. "But why?"

"I do not know for certain," he said. "Though I have a few ideas"

Ozma's face lit up. "I have a sister?"

Arthur kissed her forehead, his eyes never leaving Snow. "Yes, my little Dragon. And I'm going to bring her here to meet you. Your brother as well. So we can all be together. One big happy family."


	26. Part V: Regina

**Regina**

The Princess practically shoved the heart into Regina's hands and staggered backwards as if she couldn't trust herself to even be near it. The Evil Queen watched as Emma looked at the dozen or so men that littered the ground. Some were bleeding, others had broken limbs. The Princess studied them all and then when a deep breath and outburst of Dark Magic, Emma healed every person.

Regina was in awe of it, and of Emma. But she turned back to the boy and placed his heart back into his chest as her handmaiden pushed passed Emma.

"Hawk, are you alright?" Jade asked the young bandit.

He nodded. "I didn't know you were with them."

"Jade, you know this young man?" Regina inquired.

"This is Hawk, your Majesty, my younger brother," the handmaiden confessed. "The man Lincoln has at sword point is Roland, my older brother."

"Half-Brother," Hawk stressed.

"Be that as it may," Jade continued. "They are my kin. Both of them."

Regina sighed and glanced at the Captain of her Guard. "Lincoln…"

The Black Knight sheathed her sword, begrudgingly and offered her hand to the young man. And he studied it the way so many had before. And just like before all Lincoln did was roll her eyes and snark at the Outlaw.

"By the One who is Above All, just take my hand, you stubborn sod," she said. "If I was going to kill you, I would have bloody done it already. Do I need to give you the speech too? Huntsman, give him the same speech I gave you."

When Graham only frowned but said nothing, Regina shook her head and explained. "Sir Lincoln has her own sense of nobility. She won't harm you unless she has just cause and you're armed."

Roland arched an eyebrow. "A villain with a code."

The Black Knight rolled her eyes and helped the man to his feet. "You call it having a code. I call it not being an arsehole."

"At some point we're going to have to settle this," he told her.

And Lincoln smiled. "And won't that be an interesting day."

The Outlaw ignored her and looked at between Emma and Regina. "My apologies. It's been years since I've seen my sister. I didn't recognize her. Or else I wouldn't have sounded the charge."

"You rob the people that come through this forest often?" the Evil Queen asked, disregarding his apology completely.

"No, your Majesty," Roland confessed. "We take from those who can afford to lose some coin. And we give it to those who can't rub two coppers together."

Regina studied him. "Like Robin Hood?"

The Outlaw nodded. "He is our father. Do you know him?"

"Only by reputation," she replied.

"Roland," Jade interjected. "We're looking for passage to the Wolfswood. The King of Camelot, Arthur had his men attack my Queen's keep. And he is after her… us."

"Are you being followed through the forest?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. The soldiers are unable to go through the forest. There's too many of them and the forest is too dense. But that doesn't mean they aren't in pursuit."

"I can lead you and your people through the forest. We can make it to the Wolfswood by daybreak," Roland offered.

"That's impossible," Graham counted. "The Wolfswood is two days away."

The Outlaw grinned. "Not if you know this forest like I do. But the Wolfswood is infested with werewolves. The alpha is a nasty bitch. Not known to take kindly to trespassers."

"The alpha… Does she wear a red cloak with a large hood?" Emma asked, quietly.

"Yes, do you know of her?" Roland asked.

The princess nodded. "Yes, she's my godmother."

Roland's eyes widen in surprise. "You're joking."

"No. Not about this," Emma replied. "You can lead us to the Wolfswood?"

He shrugged. "As weary as I am of the Dark One and the Evil Queen, you are allies of my sister. You spared my life and the life of my brother and my men. I am in your debt. And I will do what I can to repay it." He glanced between Emma and Regina. "When do you need to leave?"

"Soon. Let my Captain know when you're ready." Regina replied, and then turned to Emma. "Your Highness, a word?"

The princess blinked her surprise and then nodded. "Yes. Okay."

They stepped away from the group, Lincoln barking orders in the distance. Regina knew her people would give her space without giving the order. They knew her well enough to anticipate her needs.

"Emma, I am going to ask you question," she began when they out of earshot. "And I need you to be honest with me. Can you do that?"

"Why?" the princess asked.

"Because I need to know if ours is a true alliance," Regina replied. "Is it?"

"Will you break our truce once we defeat Arthur?"

The Evil Queen shook her head. "Not without a reason, no."

"I thought you had a reason. Vengeance," Emma said.

"Your mother is dead, your Highness. I haven't a need for revenge," Regina told her honestly.

Silence befell them and Regina didn't know if Emma was going abandon their quest. She could walk away at any time if she valued her powers as the Dark One more than she wanted to avenge her parents and her kingdom. She wouldn't think a child of Snow's would turn away from a noble endeavour. But then again Regina would not have thought that one of Snow's children would be so enthralled by the Darkness.

The Princess broke the silence. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ask your question, Regina."

"Are you having trouble controlling the Darkness?"

Emma's eyes fell to the ground and then she nodded. "Yes. I don't know… I can't…"

"I know, Emma. And I can help you, if you let me," the Evil Queen offered.

"How can you help me?"

"I may not be the Dark One, Princess. But I know enough about darkness and how to channel it."

The Swan Princess conjured the Dagger and offered it to Regina. "You'll need this."

The Evil Queen took a step away from Emma. "I couldn't. With that dagger…"

"You can control the Dark One," the Princess finished. "I'm not asking you to control me. I don't want that, Regina. What I'm asking is for you to help me. And if you can't help me, then stop me."

Regina let the gravity of her request sink in. She weighed the options, trying to work out all possibilities. It wasn't until she was certain that she could handle the responsibility of wielding the Dagger that she reached for it.

"Okay, Emma…" she replied, taking it in her hands. "If you trust me."

"I do… I do trust you, Regina."

Then the Princess picked her head up as if she heard something in the distance.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"Someone's here."

Wolves howled just as she spoke and the brunette searched for where they were coming from. Because it sounded like they were surrounded on all sides.

She opened her palms and fireballs appeared from nothing.

"I'd put those away, Regina," a voice rang out, coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "The only reason I haven't ordered my wolves to rip you apart is because you happen to be with my goddaughter."

Emma frowned. "Aunt Ruby?"

A tall, lean, dark-haired woman stepped from behind a tree, wearing a long red crushed velvet cloak. She was older to be sure. But she didn't appear to be her age. Perhaps something about being a werewolf preserved youth better than most mundanes.

"Hello Regina," Ruby greeted. "And Emma, my sweet little Emma… I didn't want to believe the rumors. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

 **Alright. This chapter marks the end of Part V. Lemme know what you think with a review. And if you like this and have a tumblr give an author a follow. I'm MurderouslyAdorkable on tumblr. Also, if you have predictions about what's coming next. You want to tell me how much of a horrible person I am for that Arthur plot twist, lemme know in the review. Thanks for the read. :D**


End file.
